


Congratulations! You’re in love with your best friend.

by notmeagain



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends to Lovers, Jason-Centric, M/M, non-linear story telling, over exaggeration of boarding school functions, poor understanding of american school system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmeagain/pseuds/notmeagain
Summary: Jason’s life gets turned upside down by a Buzzfeed quiz.





	Congratulations! You’re in love with your best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay gonna do a proper notes thing.  
>  This long ass fic is inspired by
> 
> [this piece of wonderful art by thecottonproject ](http://thecottonproject.tumblr.com/post/154707232913/i-was-like-man-i-wish-there-was-more-jercy-art-in)
> 
> First of all, I have zero understanding of American High School sports and how they work. I don't know about the season in which they are played or the amount of times. Second, I don't know jack squat about the American High School Boarding school experience and I pretty much based this boarding school as a mix of Hogwarts and Zoey 101. Third, I don't know when school starts in the US, I tried understanding but I gave up like halfway. Finally, I also don't get American college systems so everything is based off of just vague recollections of American films about high school and college. 
> 
> And to the people who read Fun at Summercamp and are wondering why I haven't updated that crackfic taken seriously of a fic it's because of this. 
> 
> This is the longest one thing I have ever written ever. 
> 
> Update: I edited something.

Ultimately, Jason blames Buzzfeed because why not?

It started with a simple harmless quiz entitled _Are you in love with your best friend?_  It was three in the morning and Jason had a research paper he was cramming because the professor moved the deadline earlier so of course like any normal college student he was procrastinating via memes and taking various quizzes online which were of the _What kind of fruit are you?, Which Jonas Brother would you be?, Which old timey cartoon describes your soul?,_ and _Are you in love with your best friend?_ variety. Because hey it’s just another quiz it’s not like it was going to reveal anything significant or utterly life changing right?

He was so wrong.

So very very wrong.

He didn’t think it would hit the nail so hard on the head. Who knew it would only take a couple of minutes, a moment of sudden clarity, and a quick second of denial for Jason to realize that he was in love with his best friend. _He was in love with his best friend._

He couldn’t believe it as he relapsed a little back into the denial stage. But how could he not believe it when it’s right there in bold capital letters accompanied with a GIF. The text said:

 _‘_ **_YOU ARE 100% IN LOVE WITH YOUR BEST FRIEND! LUCKY YOU!_ ** _’_

Then in smaller font it continues:

 _‘_ **_Your feelings for your BFF aren’t exactly friendly any more but you already knew that (or maybe you didn’t, woops) but who better to be in love with than your best friend in the WHOLE WIDE WORLD? No one, that’s who. So, if you’re already together then you’re already living literally every RomCom ever and if you aren’t then what are you waiting for?! Tell ‘em how you feel and the worse that can happen is that you stay friends, so really you’ve got nothing to lose!  As Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat said Lucky I’m in love with my best friend~~~.’_ **

When he read it he thought it was ridiculous.

Until the moment he didn’t. Until the moment it clicked. Until the moment he realized it was true.

Who knew buzzfeed would be so informative and eye opening? Not Jason that’s for sure. Although to be fair Jason wasn’t aware about a lot of things including but not limited to being in love with Percy Jackson.

_Percy Jackson._

_His best friend._

_His bro._

_His_ **_bro_ ** **.**

Out of all the people in the world to fall in love with, he was in love with his bro.

He was in love with him.

It was unbelievable but it also made sense.

A lot of sense.

A scary amount of sense.

A terrifying amount of sense.

It was one hundred percent and absolutely correct.

He should have known he was screwed when he answered the questions so easily without even thinking about it. Actually, not really. He thought about all his answers. He thought of his answers but he wasn’t even actually thinking; if that makes sense. It was automatic like a test with the most obvious answers that it would be ridiculous to answer differently.

Starting from question number one.

 

*~*~*~*

 

* * *

**_1.) You like spending time with them even if you’re just doing nothing._ **

**_a.) True_ **

_b.) False_

* * *

 

 

Jason could think of a number of times where he and Percy were just hanging out in their respective rooms doing nothing, not even talking, just enjoying each other’s company because somehow that was enough. It never got boring like it did sometimes with other people, Jason took great comfort in just sitting with his best friend’s presence near him and he kind of thought Percy feels the same. It usually happens with one of them, usually Percy, sprawled on the couch or on a bed and Jason right next to him.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Jason was wasting his Saturday doing nothing. He was just lying down on his couch in his studio apartment trying to think of ways to spend his lazy Saturday because by some miracle of the great college gods he actually had nothing to do. At all. Well, okay it _was_ the term break but still it was surprising. He was still bored though.

He thought of calling Percy who was currently spending his term break at his family’s apartment. He was still thinking about it when his phone rang.

“Hey, Percy,” Jason answered. “What’s up?”

“Hi, Jason!” shrieked a voice definitely not Percy’s.

“Hey, bro,” Percy said. “That was my sister.”

“Really? You sound exactly the same.”

“Oh, haha. You’re so funny.”

“I know right?”

“ _Jason._ ”

“How can I help you today?”

“Come play!” demanded Percy’s sister.

“Sorry,” Percy apologised. “She knew you were in town and she _really_ wants to see you. Even though I told her that you might be busy.” He said the last part to her in what could have been scolding tone but sounded much too fond.

“It’s fine,” Jason assures. “Actually, you know what, I think I can drop by.”

He heard a “Really?” from Percy and a very loud cheer on the end of the line.

“Yeah, I’ll be there in like 30 minutes,” he said.

“You really don’t have to-“

“I wasn’t doing anything anyway.”

“Bro---“

“Sorry, can’t hear you already on my way there. Bye!” He hung up.

He took the subway all the way to where Percy lived which was with his mom in a decent sized apartment complex with decent sized apartments. The Jackson-Blofis family had a nice place, it always felt homey, lived in. He really enjoyed staying at Percy’s place even with all the chaos that is Percy’s little sister, giant dog, doting mom, and fun step-dad. It was one big happy family.

He never had that, well not until he met this family of course.

He was actually looking forward to the tea party when he showed up at the Jackson-Blofis household. He even had some blueberry muffins he bought on the way over because he couldn’t just come over empty handed he had manners for goodness sake.

He texted Percy instead of knocking.

And then knocked anyway.

When Percy opened the door, Jason was greeted by a very glittery man wearing a purple sweater.

“Hey, Percy,” he eyed him up and down.

“Hi,” Percy nodded.

Jason took in the sight of Percy dishevelled more than usual, his hair tied in different directions with different hair ties, and glitter everywhere on his sweater.

“Not a word,” Percy warned as Jason stepped inside.

“Glitter looks good on you,” he handed him the box of muffins.

Percy took it, headed to the kitchen, and then proceeded to throw one at his head.

Because of Jason’s amazing reflex he caught it.

“Don’t waste food,” he proceeded looked at the mess that was formerly Percy’s living room. “Where is everybody anyway?” He made himself made his way over the messed up couch and sat down taking out a panda pillow pet out of his back.

“Mom and Paul got home early and decided to take Emma and Mrs. O’Leary out to the park,” Percy flopped down next to him “I decided to just stay here besides you were coming over so...” Percy shrugged as he spread his arms at the back of the couch.

Jason looked at him.

“What?”

“You’re getting glitter all over me.”

“Oh, I am?”

“Yes.”

Percy smiled his most mischievous smile.

Jason didn’t stand a chance.

Like most things associated with Percy Jackson it happened quickly and caught Jason completely off guard.

He could remember some shoving, pushing, pulling, and tickling.

He ended up panting on Percy’s coach exhausted from laughing. He could best describe it as it happened and suddenly they were like kids play wrestling and laughing and tumbling all over the place. Percy might have tickled him and he might have retaliated by doing the same. All he really knows about happened was that he was smiling all throughout and that Percy used the panda pillow pet against him. He might have also socked Percy with a couch cushion in the face. The end result was there was glitter all over him now too. He definitely will not be getting this out of his clothes ever.

They were on the floor lying side by side staring up at the ceiling, the mess of the tea party gone awry all over them. He was out of breath because of how he valiantly tried to fight off Percy’s glittered glory and failed.

“Really,” Percy sounded a little breathless too. “Living up to the name sparky now.”

“You’re so lame.”

“ _You’re_ so lame.”

“You going to clean up this mess or are we just going to lie here?”

“Just laying down here sounds good.”

“Yeah, can’t argue with that” he agreed.

 

They stayed there for a couple of minutes or hours but it was probably minutes. He’s always enjoyed the silence. But silences were better when he’s with his best friend. Eventually, though, they did get around to cleaning the place up and then when the rest of the Jackson-Blofis family came back they insisted he stay over for dinner and then insisted that he take back some cookies to his apartment. Then they insisted that it was probably too late for him to go out and he could stay here for the night. He always liked visiting Percy’s family.

 

*~*~*~*

 

There were other instances when they just enjoyed each other’s company and how plentiful they were. It almost always usually revolves him, Percy, and them alone in each other’s places.

 

*~*~*~*

 

He and Percy were in his apartment. They were on his bed and it sounds much more scandalous than it actually was.

Percy showed up on a Saturday afternoon unannounced but never unwelcome at Jason’s door with laptop, books, and notes in tow saying he needed to finish his paper for his finals and couldn’t do it at home with all the distractions.

“Why couldn’t you just go to the library?” Jason asked as Percy set up his study station in Jason’s tiny studio apartment living room.

“I need you here so you could keep me focused,” Percy explained as he tossed around his notes.

“How exactly?”

“Every time you see me get distracted you need to reel me back in.”

“You want me to nag you every time you procrastinate.”

“Basically.”

“Sounds fun.”

“For you maybe.”

The next few hours were spent with Percy bargaining Jason with _‘I’m just taking a break’_ and taking none of his shit like a good bro would do. When Jason ordered pizza he wouldn’t even let Percy have a slice until he finished the paper to which Percy responded with _‘You’re mean depriving me of pizza’_ to which Jason replied with _‘No paper. No pizza’_ but then Percy gave him those puppy dog eyes and he caved like a house of cards.

“Only one,” Jason said.

Percy cheered.

In the end Percy finished his paper in record speed and by record speed he means just before midnight. What a feat.

Jason was on his bed looking at his instagram feed when Percy face planted right next to him.

“I’m guessing you’re done?” Jason asked not looking from his phone.

He heard a muffled yes.

“You just going to lay there and not move?”

Percy turned his head to the side to answer “Yup. My brain is fried. I can’t function.”

“Unless,” Percy continues “You have better plans than keeping your best bro company after his brain just exploded from writing the best essay of his life.”

“No, I don’t have plans,” Jason said but even if he did he’d cancel them because his best bro needed him right now so it could wait.

Jason was very much aware of Percy’s presence next to him and he was probably shoulder surfing but they follow the exact same people so there’s really nothing to hide. Being alone by himself was so very different than being alone with Percy and he couldn’t understand why.

Somehow being alone by himself doing nothing was boring and he was just barely itching to do something, anything but right here with alone with his best bro doing the exact same thing felt so different.

He guessed that maybe it felt less lonely. He has never been one for solitude, he was around people constantly, he’s been around people all of his life but nothing quite as similar to just _being_ with someone.

He has been around people 24/7 with having to go to boarding school where literally everything is shared and being the president of the student council of said boarding didn’t really get him much alone time. He supposed that he should have minded more that Percy was getting into his deserved alone time but he could not for the life of him say he was bothered at all.

Being alone with Percy was just like being alone only better.

_How was it better?_

He’s always wondered that in the back of his mind but never really giving it much thought. Like right now where he wasn’t paying much attention to it.

“Are you asleep?” he asked the person next to him.

“No,” Percy answered.

“Is your brain still fried?” he kept scrolling through his social media.

“Yes.”

A moment of nice silence covered them both. The air was filled with nothing but the sound of the city outside. The person next to him still not moving his body but was craning his neck a bit to get a better view of what Jason was scrolling through his phone.

Jason adjusted his position to accommodate Percy and Percy decided to actually move this time to meet him halfway.

They were now, still side by side, but Percy’s head was almost on Jason’s shoulder. Their faces were so close together and if it was anyone else it would be awkward. If it was any one else this would have probably been weird but it was Percy this was pretty normal for them.

Together, they were checking out Jason’s tumblr feed. From time to time Percy would say _‘like that one’_ or _‘reblog that_ ’ and they would make jokes or comments but essentially it was just the two of them lying back checking Jason’s phone doing nothing.

When they got bored of doing that they went to snapchat. They took those filtered selfies, they took a lot of those filtered selfies.

“Percy, stop sticking your tongue out!”

“I can’t help it!” Percy said trying not to laugh then sticking his tongue out again.

“All you have to do is open your mouth.”

“Bleh!” Percy said as he stuck his tongue out again.

“Oh my god.” Jason couldn’t stop himself from laughing and Percy joined in.

“I’m going to post this one,” Jason said after they calmed down a bit.

The picture was the one with the dog filter with Percy sticking out his tongue which overlapped with the dog tongue so you couldn’t really tell.

It was a cute photo.

“Hey, how about the one with the flower crowns, that’s nice,” Percy said clicking on the flower crown filter “Or let’s do a face swap!”

They took a couple of more selfies until Jason’s phone died.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Most of the time when things were too busy and their lives were too overwhelming or when they just got back from wherever they go from time to time they like to hang back in Percy’s room or in Jason’s apartment and chill. They never needed words to be said, they didn’t feel the need to fill the silence that sometime comes when they are together. It’s weird to Jason but he likes it because this kind of silence he never got much.

The kind of silence he was used to was filled with tension, awkwardness, it was always filled with something but Percy’s silences were a sort of small reprieve.

He thought that it was just what it felt like having a best bro and he decided that he liked it.

How could he not?

 

*~*~*~*

 

* * *

 

**_2.) Your day isn’t complete without a text or call or anything from them._ **

_a.) False._

**_b.) True._ **

* * *

 

 

Thinking about it now Jason realizes that he and Percy are in constant communication.  If they’re not together they’re either texting or on Facebook messenger or snapping each other pictures. They’re just always there for each other and with one another. It surprises Jason that he only remembers this now.

He could probably recall only two incidents when they weren’t in constant communication.

 

*~*~*~*

 

The first one happened in boarding school. He just met Percy at a summer camp and they hit it off instantly so before they headed back to their respective homes they exchanged numbers and promised to keep in touch.

And by some miracle or good karma they did get in touch. Throughout the day they would text each other and sometimes at night they would Skype. Never mind, that there was a small issue of time difference and schedules but there was always a text or a snap or just something.

There was one time when he was sitting in class and Percy took a picture of a stapler set with a caption _look a well balanced meal ;)_

It took all of Jason’s self-restraint to hold back his laughter. He did not do a very good job though. He ended making a choked off sound that caught the attention of the whole class.

“Problem Mr. Grace?” his teacher asked.

He straightened up, hid his phone, and cleared his throat “I’m fine ma’am.”

He must have done that convincingly enough that the teacher let it go. When the attention was back to the lesson Jason sent out a quick text back that read:

_I will get you back for that._

And then Percy’s reply

_Looking forward to it._

The next couple of texts between the two of them consisted of insulting pictures with the caption _this is you._

That lasted until they Skyped in the evening and talked about how their day went.

It was a weird new tentative friendship but he thinks it’ll be great. The constant texting continued on for days and it was starting to become part of Jason’s daily routine to consistently check his phone for messages from Percy. He was never disappointed because Percy would always text back or text first.

And then one day there wasn’t.

Not one text.

Or any notification from Percy at all.

Jason wasn’t really worried... that much. He was just concerned and maybe a little (a lot) self-conscious.

Did he say something? Was he at fault for this complete radio silence?

He talked himself out of it a couple of times thinking maybe Percy lost his phone or something.

Yeah, that’s probably it.

When another day passed and he heard nothing from Percy he started thinking of the worst.

The thoughts of him screwing up his friendship with Percy and not even know it kept popping out during the day.

And he knows at some point that yes it was ridiculous to think that but that did not stop him from constantly looking over the exchanges they had the past couple of days and thinking what he did wrong.

Then when he logged into his computer at the end of the second day of radio silence, Percy was calling him for a video chat.

He felt a little bit of relief that Percy didn’t just decide to ghost him but also kind of mad because he was gone for two days without warning.

The other boy must have felt it because the first words out of Percy’s mouth were “Don’t be mad at me.”

“I won’t be mad at you,” Jason said back completely surprised and yes maybe already a little mad.

Percy put a hand through his hair and sighed then slumped “My phone and laptop kind of exploded.”

“Care to elaborate or?” Jason couldn’t help but tease, a small smirk forming on his lips.

“Okay, here’s what happened,” Percy continued and it was so very obvious he was fighting a smile. He lost the fight when he told the story of how his foster brother Tyson spilled non-toxic yet very dangerous chemicals during science class right on Percy’s phone and laptop during their labs. Jason watched as Percy animatedly tells the horrific story of how he got his phone and laptop ruined on his screen.

“It was wild!” The boy on the screen exclaimed with a huge grin “So, my phone was just lying there on top of my laptop on the table because I was waiting for a text from you when Tyson, man Tyson, he pours the chemicals into a graduated cylinder but misses the cylinder all together! I swear he has terrible depth perception, it’s like he has one eye or something. Anyway, my phone and laptop started to smoke right? Then suddenly they started sparking and then boom! Fire! I would have madder if it wasn’t for the fact that we got an A because of that.”

“Your teacher gave you an A?”

“A+!  Plus points for creativity,” Percy smiled.

“So, you have no phone.”

“Or laptop.”

“I feel so bad for you.”

“You should be it feels weird to not have my phone with me. Also, that was why you haven’t heard from me all day.”

Jason stared at Percy for a second and said “Well, I’m not mad at you.”

It was a surprise to Jason that Percy actually looked relieved. “Yeah, because it would be mean of you to be mad now that you know it wasn’t my fault at all.”

“Dork,” Jason snorted.

“Am not.”

“Sure, you’re not.”

After that they just talked about their days, what new phone and laptop Percy should get.

“Get a phablet,” Jason teased.

“One of those really big phones? No, thanks,” Percy said smiling a bit.

“Wait, if you don’t have a laptop either whose are you using right now?”

“My mom’s. She’s been writing her book non-stop for a couple of days and I didn’t want to get her off her groove but she went out so I borrowed it so I could fill you in.” Percy smirked “Thought it’d be faster than sending you a letter in the mail.”

“Oh. Smart choice.”

“I thought so.”

At some point Percy’s mom returned but let she them talk a little while longer.

They talked for what Jason thought was thirty minutes but it turned out to be hours if the Skype call counter was anything to go by. They said their good-byes and logged off for the night.

Jason slept well that night and just before he fell asleep he remembered wishing Percy did too.

 

*~*~*~*

 

The second one was in the end of his first semester in college; _their_ first semester in college and Jason can’t help but think he’s missing something. Jason has final exams and papers and projects all week because his classes were hell. He’s been busy all week studying at the library or studying in his dorm room. He has a plan all laid out and a to-do list and a schedule he follows religiously but somewhere at the back of his mind he feels like he’s missing something, like he was losing a very important thing. Jason was pretty sure he’s forgotten something vital and he can’t figure out what. It’s on the very tip of his tongue and he just can’t get a hold of it. It was frustrating especially when he had a ton of work to go through but he kept getting distracted with the thought of filling in this void that suddenly popped up out of nowhere.

He blamed the paranoia on the stress of having all his midterm requirements being on the same week and also the coffee. There was a lot of coffee. And also redbull.

The amount of caffeine in Jason’s system could scare a health major. Or a regular doctor.

The days blended in together, Jason know he had a test in two hours at whatever building in whatever room for whatever class, he knew what he studied for and what the test was going to look like but for the life of him he could not remember what day it was. He was almost positive that it was Friday since he only had two exams left and he’s passed all his papers and projects on time. This was his final stretch.

Everything went according to plan which surprised Jason greatly. He was running off fumes, the last of his caffeine high was ebbing out of his system like a ton of bricks. So, not really ebbing more like suddenly taking the ground from under him. What he’s trying to say is he’s crashing.

He crashed and he crashed hard onto his bed, exhaustion finally catching up with him and he thanks whoever is responsible for this weekend.

He was blissfully unconscious for about five minutes when there was a very loud knocking on his door. He ignored it which turned out to be a bad idea since the knocking got louder and then yelling _‘Grace, I know you’re in there open the damn door!’_.

 _Percy?_ Jason thought as he slowly got up from bed. It was a difficult thing to do when he was dead tired.

“JASON! OPEN THE HELL UP!” Percy yelled some more and knocked harder.

He opened the door just as Percy was ready to knock again.

Percy had his fist in mid-knock and stared at him with a mix of shock and relief.

“You’re alive. That’s good,” Percy said making his way inside the small dorm room.

“Percy?” was all Jason could come up with especially when he wasn’t one hundred percent sure this wasn’t some dream his brain concocted to deal with the stress and exhaustion. “You’re here?”

“Yes, I’m here and you look terrible,” Percy said matter-of-factly. He would have been offended if Percy didn’t look so concerned.

“That’s what college does to you,” he shrugged or did something like shrugging. God, he was so tired.

Jason looked at Percy and tried his best to take him in. Percy looked rumpled with messy hair, but he always had messy hair, his clothes are kind of in disarray but overall he looked well. Better than Jason that was for sure.

“You go and stand there I’m just gonna lie down okay? Okay.” Jason then proceeded to face plant on his mattress then groaned loudly.

Percy closed the door and Jason could feel Percy judging his room which was a complete mess these past few days because of finals.

“Before you say anything,” he interrupted Percy’s thoughts “I’ve been busy so the mess is excusable.”

“Is that why you also did not respond to any texts or calls?” Percy asked sitting down next to him on the bed.

“Wait, what?” Jason was confused. Calls? Texts? What?

“Yeah, I thought you were dead actually. Well, not dead close to dying and I was right, Grace.”

“M’not dead.”

“I can see that,” Percy sounded amused now and if he was so tired he’d be mad.

“What are you doing here, Percy?”

“I was worried about you.”

The way he said it made Jason’s heart ache a little and if he wasn’t so tired he’d probably dwell on it but he was and good god he needs sleep or food or a shower, all of the above.

“Why?”

“Well, because you didn’t reply to any of my texts or calls and you didn’t reply to _anyone’s_ text or calls for the past three days.”

“Oh.” Realization dawned on Jason suddenly. His brain was catching up on what was happening. Percy was here in his dorm room because he hasn’t been online or getting back to him for three days. That nagging feeling at the back of his mind. The missing thing. His phone was forgotten as dead to the world as he was.

It was Percy.

He’s been missing Percy and he was too busy to realize it. Wow.

Jason looked at Percy dumbly for about five minutes then he understood the look the other man was giving him. He wanted him to explain.

“I might have forgotten I had a phone and friends who worry about me?”

“How do you forget that?”

“I don’t know... All my deadlines fell on the same day, I was so busy being up my eyeballs studying, and I just completely forgot and I realize now that that was the thing I was totally missing. For the record I was not ignoring you or anything I’ve just been so busy. And that is a sucky excuse but ughhhh.”  He then buried his face to the nearest pillow and groaned long and loud trying to release his frustration.

Percy was positively shaking with laughter and Jason wanted to die. At least Percy found this funny.

“Come on, get up,” Percy said tugging Jason out of the bed.

“Why?” he whined because the bed was comfortable and he needed sleep.

“Because I have a feeling that you haven’t eaten anything other than caffeine and ramen in a week and you need real food.”

“I also need real sleep.”

“Food first. Sleep later.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Percy smiled at him and he felt a little less tired than before. The ache in his chest turned into something not an ache more like a fluttering. This exhaustion thing probably wasn’t that bad after all.

That was how they ended up at a diner with a giant plate of waffles, bacon, hashbrowns, and eggs between them and no coffee.

Jason didn’t realize he was so starved but he ended up eating way more than half of the feast in front of him.

“Thanks by the way,” Jason said when he was done eating “For checking if I wasn’t dead.”

“No problem. I mean I’m your best friend it’s my job to check to make sure you’re still alive and kicking.”

Jason smiled at Percy as he wrestled a waffle in his mouth.

“Plus, your sister would literally murder me if I let you die. And you’d probably do the same for me if I went completely AWOL,” he said as he licked syrup from his lips.

“Definitely, bro.”

“Also, do me a favour.”

“Anything.”

“Never do something like that again,” Percy said pointing his fork at Jason trying to go for stern and serious and managing it quite poorly as he fought a smile.

Jason grinned “I won’t.”

Percy grinned back “Good.”

 

*~*~*~*

 

After those two incidents Jason and Percy never really stopped talking to each other and yes, Buzzfeed, Jason’s day _would not_ be complete without a text from Percy and he didn’t completely understand why before but now he did and now it all makes sense.  And he did repay the favour and checked if Percy was still alive when he went missing for a couple of days it turned out they were planning a surprise birthday party for him and he completely ruined it. It was the best birthday ever.

 

*~*~*~*

 

* * *

 

**_3.) You think about them constantly._ **

_a.) False._

**_b.) True._ **

* * *

 

 

This one should have been his first clue that he was in love with best friend. It should have been but it wasn’t. He’s been thinking about Percy Jackson constantly even _before_ he met him. Percy Jackson had a legacy there have been myths and legends about him when they were in summer camp together. After he met him he was then being thought about by Jason’s peers at school because Percy was, by some design of fate, sent to the very same boarding school he was in their last two years of school.

 

*~*~*~*

 

“Ever heard of Percy Jackson?” Reyna asked him once after their sword lesson in summer camp. It was weird how they were in the same summer camp and the same boarding school but a familiar face is always appreciated also he liked Reyna.

“Never heard of him.” He wiped the sweat from his brow.

“He just arrived in camp.”

“Okay?”

“They say he’s a master sword fighter and that he rescued three people from drowning all at once,” she said in complete seriousness.

Jason would think she was just pulling his leg if it weren’t for the fact that Reyna looked like she actually believed it.

“That sounds impossible.”

“I know which is why the video is very impressive.”

“There’s video of that?”

“Yes, and it spread like wildfire.”

“How many times have you seen the video?”

“Only a couple of times just to prove that it was authentic and it is. Want to see?”

“Sure, why not.” He shrugged. No, harm in watching a video of a guy saving three people right?

Wrong.

The video was amazing. He thought it was unbelievable when he heard it but watching it on Reyna’s phone was much more unbelievable.

He can’t comprehend what he was seeing; his eyes are telling him that it was a video of a man rescuing people with crazy waves and wind. It looked like one of those action movies.

“No way,” he said.

Reyna smirked “Way. I told you so.”

“And of course,” she continues.  “The fact that he’s very good looking helps with the view count.”

Jason registered that little fact the moment he saw him. The sea green eyes, the tan skin, the dark hair, it was the makings of a very dreamy guy. Plus, he saved all those people from drowning and he was soaking wet so yeah. Totally understandable that people would watch just for guy in it.

There was some pretty wild myths that went around camp when got wind of who Percy Jackson was. His favourite is that he was secretly the son of Poseidon and had super powers which were the explanations on how he saved those people in those conditions. Then he heard a couple of much more ridiculous theories and he felt compelled to look up the guy.

Now, there weren’t any rules about having phones in camp but the reception sucks so they weren’t used that much but Jason was curious because in a span of a day he has been plagued with questions like _‘have you heard of the Percy Jackson dude?’_ or _‘I heard Percy did x at y what do you think?’_ And since he hasn’t even met the guy he decided to do the next best thing.

He stalked him on social media.

He did a quick search of ‘Percy Jackson’ and the video was on top of the search list then all his social media accounts which to be honest was very helpful.

In his quick search he found out three things about Percy Jackson; 1.) He likes blue 2.) He has a dog. 3.) He doesn’t post much aside from his dog and blue things he finds randomly.

 _How can someone so badass shitpost so much?_ Jason thought.

Of course all or any preconceived notion Jason had about Percy was quickly proved wrong  because the myths about Percy Jackson was nothing at all like the real Percy Jackson.

“Hey, bro,” Percy greeted him the first time they met “I’m Percy.”

“Hey,” Jason greeted back kind of surprised that this guy was actually really friendly “Jason.”

Then it was pretty much an easy friendship from there. They got along great.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Jason just got out of class when he started hearing rumours that there might be a new kid next year and that said new kid was being toured around school today. A new kid who had a bad reputation, who transferred from ten different schools, who was always looking for trouble, who was basically a delinquent through and through, they heard his dad was this super rich mogul, they heard his step-father was a dirt bag, they heard he was best friends with a thirty year old guy, they heard he was the same kid who saved all those people from drowning, they heard he was also the kid who got kidnapped by some biker dude when he was twelve. The rumour mill at school was at an all time high especially since this new kid got in on a swimming scholarship and not because his parents were filthy rich like all the others.

When hearing this one person immediately comes to mind because technically all those stories were kind of true and fit only one person. All throughout the day his thoughts were filled with _‘could it be Percy?’_ , then _‘no, it couldn’t be Percy’_ then _‘could it?’_ , then _‘he would have told me’_ then _‘what if he didn’t?’_

His thoughts were filled with Percy in his school, in the school uniform, hanging out with him between classes. Finally, maybe, his best bro could be here with him and they’ll hang out like normal people and not be miles apart from one another connected only by the internet.

And then he thought about how talking with Percy was kind of his escape out of this prep school madness with all the bureaucracy, the politics, the rules, having Percy someone who he could talk to was a small reprieve. He would talk to Leo or Piper but phones aren’t allowed most of the day and there’s only a short window open for family calls. It sounded more like prison than it did a boarding school which was weird but that’s what happens when you blow up a car that you also stole one morning while cutting class. Jason would’ve been sent there too but he was unconscious at the time of the prank gone terribly wrong so he couldn’t participate in their escapades but he totally would have. He doesn’t like talking about it but he has a knack for being unconscious when cool things happen. It happens more often than he’d care to admit.

He debated whether or not he should text his best bro or not just to get to the bottom of things.

He didn’t have too much time to think about it because right after lunch he was being called into the principal’s office.

He was pretty sure he wasn’t in trouble.

He trudged up to the principal’s office greeted the secretary and then went in.

He should’ve expected it. Really he should have expected this happening but he didn’t and he was surprised.

He’s shocked.

Percy Jackson was seated right across from the principal with his messy hair, button up dress shirt, nice pants, beat up sneaker, and a shit-eating grin.

 _That bastard,_ he thought.

“Mr. Grace,” the principal called his attention when he stalled on the door a little too long.

“Yes, ma’am?” he cleared his throat, standing in attention.

“This is Mr. Jackson,” he said gesturing at Percy who smiled politely at Jason.

To Jason’s credit he didn’t strangle Percy outright. Only thought about it.

“Mr. Grace,” the principal started “This is Percy Jackson. He is one of our prospective new scholars for next year. He’s here to tour the school so he could get a feel of what we are all about and since you are the Student Council President I thought it best that you show him around.” She turned her attention to Percy. “Mr. Jackson this is Jason Grace-“

“We actually know each other, sir,” Percy interrupted politely and explained by saying “From summer camp.”

“Ah, well then one of you should’ve said sooner. It would have saved us time. Very well,” the principal said “Mr. Grace, you will be excused from your classes the rest of this afternoon to kindly show Mr. Jackson around for a tour and if you can convince him to join our prestigious school.” The last part was probably meant to be joking but you can never tell.

Jason and Percy looked at each other some more. Jason more in disbelief while Percy was more shit-eating-grin. The principal must have read the situation as pretty awkward.

The principal cleared her throat “Now, would be nice gentlemen.”

That startled both of them enough to shuffle out of the office.

When they were both outside the hallway was deserted. Completely void of people save for the two of them.

The perfect opportunity to yell at Percy. Jason was already gearing up when Percy said “Surprise?”

“Surprise?” He looked at him incredulously.

“Are you mad?” Percy eyed him up cautiously and that was fair since he was kind of mad, kind of happy, kind of giddy, kind of excited, kind of every emotion he has ever felt that he didn’t know what to feel.

Something must have shown on his face when Percy suddenly broke into a smile.

“I’m not mad.” He started walking with Percy following right next to him. He continued sarcastically “Why would I be? I mean my best friend just happened to not tell me he was offered a scholarship into _my school_. What’s there to be mad about?”

Percy grinned “I knew you’d understand.”

“You’re insufferable.”

“You love it.”

“Remind me again why I tolerate you?”

“I don’t know you tell me.”

Jason gave an over dramatic sigh and Percy laughed rich and warm and contagious. It echoed off the walls. Before he knew it he was laughing along.

“You gonna give me the whole tour or what Mr. Student body Council?” Percy teased.

“Come on,” Jason said “I’ll show you the world.”

“Oh, see? This is why I want to move here. To get that everyday twenty-four seven. That’s great content right there. A plus Grace.”

“I forgot how sarcastic you were in person, Jackson.”

“Regretting it now?”

“No, but I’m pretty sure I will be.”

They walked around campus with Jason pointing at random sites and people pointing at the pair of them.

He led them to the first floor.

“These-“ Jason said with his arms spread wide gesturing to the whole of the floor.  “are the learning classrooms.”

“And are those the learning stairs?” Percy pointed at the staircase they just came from.

“No,” Jason said seriously then pointed at the staircase right across from it “ _those_ are the learning stairs.”

They made their way outside the building.

“That’s a tree,” Jason said pointing at the tree.

“Strangely reminds me of your sister,” Percy said.

“It does though doesn’t it?”

They moved on the gym complex. It was a five floor gymnasium that houses Olympic-sized everything.

“That’s the pool,” Jason said.

“I can see that.”

“I’m not good at giving tours.”

“You’re doing great.”

“Really?”

“I’m enjoying myself.”

“You’re making fun of me now.”

“I’m not. I swear.” Percy placed a hand on his heart and the other was up like he was taking a pledge.

“I should just leave you here somewhere. Good luck finding your way back.”

“You’re not going to get rid of me that easily.”

“Don’t I know it.”

The next on their tour is the stables because this school is insane. The stables were what your usual boarding school stables were and they had a couple of horses and yeah he will admit that he has his own horse and she’s fast like the wind but temperamental at best.

“What even _is_ this school? You have a giant field, huge class room complex, a fucking sports complex building complete with everything, I mean it looks like Hogwarts here.  I get it important people go here but this is like...” Percy trailed off.

“I don’t know,” he shrugged he really didn’t want to think much about it and pretty much accepted the fact that this school was insane.  “You get used to it.”

“I most certainly will the fuck not,” Percy replied.

“You will.”

“Okay, if I do you have permission to mock me about how I got used to this _crazy ass_ expensive boarding school.”

“I will mock you regardless don’t worry.”

“I knew you were getting sweet on me.”

“I am not.”

Percy just smiled and he smiled back.

Next up is the dorms. The dorm building is as old and imposing as all the other buildings around school that remind you how English this was without actually being in England. Everything in this school was made out of bricks maybe even some of the teachers. The building was older than the school building which was why it was covered in crawling ivy.

“It looks old,” Percy commented.

“It’s because it is. It’s ancient but only the outside is. The inside is totally different because some of the kids around here demanded for more modern facilities.”

“Bratty rich kids didn’t want to live in an old building. Gotcha.”

Jason showed him the rooms and then the lounge. The lounge was impressive even by rich kids’ standards. It was decked out in arcade games, an air hockey table, a pool table, a dart board, two giant flat screen TVs, bean bags littered everywhere, game consoles galore, a snack machine, and a slurpee machine.

They were currently the only ones there since it was still class hour.

“I take back everything I said about bratty rich kids,” Percy said then amended “Okay, not _everything_.”

Jason rolled his eyes fondly “Wanna play some pool?”

“You say wanna play some pool but I hear I really want to lose at pool.”

“Bring it on, Jackson.”

“You won’t know what hit you, Grace.”

In between getting beaten by Percy at pool he listened to his explanation as to why he didn’t tell Jason and what exactly is going on.

“So-“ Percy was lining up his shot “- basically one of the recruiters from your school went to one of my swim meets and decided to poach me. I’ve never been poached before. It feels kind of good.”

Jason snorted.

Percy shot the ball and it was perfect.

When it was his turn he lined up his shot and missed spectacularly.

“Oh come on, Jason, stop letting me win.”

“Yes, that’s exactly what I’m doing. I’m letting you win.”

After a couple of rounds of Jason losing terribly he decided to cut his humiliation short and led Percy to the dining hall. The dining hall was almost as amazing as the longue only instead of games there was food.

“This is where we eat,” Jason said.

“Fancy.” Percy whistled appreciatively at the chocolate fountain.

“You’re going to love this,” he said going to one of the cola machines and fishing out a blue cherry coke.

Percy’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and Jason’s smile got so big it hurt his face.

“That’s it. I’m going here. Case closed.”

“I knew you’d be easy.”

“Excuse I am not easy you just know me too well.”

After a couple of more minutes to show off the campus they started heading back.

“So, why didn’t you tell me?” Jason asked because it has been bugging him ever since Percy got here, ever since he heard the rumours. His thoughts have been swimming with something along the lines of ‘ _why did you hide this from me?’_ and it made him feel uneasy.

“I don’t know,” Percy shrugged his hand in his pockets “I guess this still isn’t real to me you know? Like all these schools coming out and giving scholarships and everything I could ever want. It’s new.”

“It’s terrifying,” Jason supplied.

“Very.”

“Have you decided which school you’re going to?” he asked instead of answering.

“I’ve been thinking about it but your school has a lot of good points like the lounge, the dining hall, the _Olympic sized swimming pool_ , and you’re here too or whatever.”

Jason laughed at that his mind was already racing with thoughts of Percy at his school. This is going to be great. There’s a chance it might end in disaster but it was going to be great.

“But this is San Francisco, man,” he said.

“Yeah, pretty far away from New York.”

“Yeah. Seven hours away.”

“No one is putting pressure on you, man,” he said. “You can choose wherever you want to go.”

“I think I know the place.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Percy kept him in the dark for the rest of the school year and most of the summer. No matter how many times he nagged, annoyed, prodded, poked, tricked, and asked Percy on which school he picked he just would not budge. Jason was practically dying with curiosity and his best friend didn’t even take pity on him enough to give him clues. He was still harbouring up some hope that there was a small chance Percy would move into his school but he knew there would be a snowball’s chance in hell that Percy would pick here. It was in San Francisco for crying out loud and he lived in New York.

Then when he was outside welcoming the new juniors coming in he almost dropped the box of brochures he was handing out.

“Hey,” Percy greeted like he didn’t just pull the rug out from under him.

“You’re a jerk.”

“You really do suck at this. Who put you in the welcoming committee?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“Surprise...”

“I’m going to get you back for this you know.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

He did get back at him for that and it involved cake, a hockey game, his sister, and a giant teddy bear.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Thinking about Percy after years of knowing him became second nature to Jason especially, when he got to know him and then they started spending real time together it was pretty difficult not to be constantly thinking of Percy because he was just a really wonderful guy.

“Oh I remembered a joke Percy told me,” he would reference to his friends.

“It reminds me of something Percy said,” he would say sometimes.

“I forgot to tell you what Percy did last night,” he would often start a story with.

Once in awhile he’ll send his best bro a photo of something because it reminded him of Percy. Or he’ll buy something for no other reason than because he knew Percy would like it. He thought it was nothing that he was just thoughtful but looking back now that he _knows_ he’s in love with Percy he thinks he should have realized it sooner.

“I got you this rock. It’s blue. I thought you’d like it,” he said as he thrust a souvenir he got from vacation. He remembers Percy’s face light up like a Christmas tree.

“Hey! I bought us blue velvet cupcakes. I saw them in the bakery so how could I not buy them you know?” he said meeting Percy for breakfast.

_He should have realized it sooner._

“Wow, usually it’s Percy who’s the oblivious one,” Jason said to no one in particular.

 

*~*~*~*

 

* * *

 

**_4.) They are the first person you think to tell when you have good news._ **

_a.) False._

**_b.) True._ **

* * *

 

 

Jason could lie and say that he only called Percy about good news because he was the first in his contacts which wouldn’t technically be a lie he was at the top of his favourites. The reason for that was that they--- as said before--- text each other constantly. That doesn’t mean anything right?

 

*~*~*~*

 

It started out simple enough.

They were in class together one seat apart and the teacher was handing out book report assignments. This particular English teacher was notorious with giving half the class a fun book and a book about the philosophical justifications of communism. So, when he got handed his book assignment (the fifth Harry Potter book) of course he was going to celebrate in the most inconspicuous way he knew how.

He sent Percy a text message with a picture attached. It was simply captioned; _Suck it._

Jason always knew Percy’s luck was rotten. He has told him multiple times but when he heard Percy’s phone ring loud and clear in class with a teacher who absolutely hates phones. Well, he just got confirmation that his luck was absolutely fucking shit.

Percy looked at Jason immediately with wide eyes that were parts horrified, parts disbelief, but mostly like an amused _you little shit_ look.

Jason shrugged helplessly and tried not to laugh.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Jason thought about it some more and the more he recounted instances where Percy was the first one to know about the life changing things that were happening in his life.

 

*~*~*~*

 

It was on a Saturday and Jason was packing up from his solo lacrosse practice. He liked to use the weekends to improve his game. It clears his head especially when no one’s around and there are no expectations so there’s that.

Jason gets an email not even actual mail but that’s better he guesses. It’s faster anyway.

He was stuffing his practice clothes in his duffel when his phone pinged. He knew at the back of his mind that it could be a reply from the college he secretly applied to and it was. He was scared to open it.

This could change his life for better or worse. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly just to calm the building nerves. He could wait and let someone else break the news to him.

Nah.

He unlocked his phone, opened the message, and read it. Like fifty times. Just to make sure it said what he thinks it said.

_You have been accepted ---_

He squeezed the phone tightly in his hand as he sprinted from the field all the way to the dorms across campus running like he was on fire.

H e was running because he suddenly felt like he should and he wasn’t sure where he was running to or to who. He answered the passing hellos he received with a quick “yeah hey” and just sprinted over the stairs. He was practically flying over the staircase. He was halfway to the student lounge when he finally collided with someone.

He was face to face with Percy who he was currently on top of.

“Jason.”

“Hey, Percy.”

“You okay?”

“Yeah. Are you?”

“Yes.”

“Cool.”

“Dude.”

“What?”

“Get off.”

“Oh yeah sorry about that.”

After he helped him up Percy asked “What’s gotten you all-“ he gestured to Jason’s everything “- looking like that?”

Jason smiled so big he thought his face would explode.

“I’ll tell you.” He looked around suddenly aware that there were a few eyes on them apparently they caused a commotion. “But not here.”

Percy raised a brow but followed him anyway to his room.

Being lacrosse captain and student body vice-president had its perks and those perks included having his own room.

“So, what’s up?” Percy asked when Jason closed the door.

“Remember that school I wanted to go to? You know the one my dad does not want me to go to? The one I was too much of a chicken even try to apply to?”

“Yes?”

Jason showed his phone in front of Percy’s face as he said simply “I got in,” with an impossibly wide grin.

“You got in?” Percy said back after a second then his own grin formed wide and bright. Jason was now a hundred percent more glad he ran all the way over to tell Percy first.

“I got in!”

“You got in!”

Then there was jumping, a lot of hugging, and a lot of jumping and hugging.

It would look ridiculous to anyone who saw. It was a good thing the door was closed and he didn’t have any roommates.

“Wait.” Percy pulled them out of their jump and hug to look at Jason but he didn’t let go. “So, this means you’ll be in New York.”

“Yeah.”

“For like four years.”

“I told you, you wouldn’t get rid of me that easy.”

“I think I’m the one who tells you that.”

“Well, then. You’re not going to get rid of that easy.”

“Wouldn’t want to either way.”

“Now, _you’re_ getting sweet on me.”

“Shut up.”

 

Later that night while Jason was sound asleep someone broke into his room. The intruder poked him in his side but he swatted the hand away and rolled over. Another poke and he cocooned himself further into the blankets.

“Jason,” the intruder whispered harshly in the quiet of the room.

Jason shot up like a bullet and gasped.

The intruder clamped a hand over his mouth. “Don’t scream,” Percy said and let go.

“Why would I scream?” he asked looking for Percy in the darkness of his room. He squinted at the silhouette in front of him.

“I don’t know they always say that in movies.”

“What are you doing here?” He reached over to his nightstand to turn on lamp and get his glasses.

“You busy?”

“Well, I _was_ , sleeping.”

“How about now?”

“What did you have in mind?”

Percy grinned and his eyes sparkled. Jason knew he was done for.

They ended up in the kitchen eating cake on the roof in full view of the stars.

“How’d you smuggle the cake?” he asked as they looked up at the constellations.

“I didn’t. The lunch lady gave it to me.”

“Old ladies sure do like you.”

“I always seem to remind them of their dead husbands.”

“That’s sweet. Kind of.”

“It would be sweet if it wasn’t also slash very creepy.”

They laughed at that but then remembered that they were supposed to keep quiet so they just giggled like school girls quietly.

Jason pointed out a couple of constellations like the little dipper and Orion’s belt. Percy pointed one out in the far north and said “I always called those few clusters there Bob.”

“Cute.”

“My mom thinks so.”

“Hey, Percy.” He looked at Percy who was still looking up at the stars.

“Yeah?” Percy didn’t look down.

“Thanks.”

Percy finally looked down and gave him one of those dazzling smiles that made his eyes crinkle the kind that was really hard not to smile back at.

“Celebrating your acceptance to your dream program with cake on a rooftop? It’s the least I could do.”

Jason smiled brightly even battling the stars.

 

*~*~*~*

 

The second time it happened he could remember just as clearly because it was one of the highlights of his high school lacrosse career. It was a finals match for their team and it was literally neck-in-neck. The score was tied and it was only a matter of time before someone scores and it sure as hell would be them if Jason had anything to do about it. This was his last game in his senior year, not just for him actually but for half the team, and if he scores this one goal then they’d win the championships. His friends were on the stands cheering him on; he could pick out Piper and Percy’s chants from the crowd.

He was running on adrenaline at this point and everything seemed to blur together.

He doesn’t remember much from the game aside from actually winning. What he does remember though was his friends coming down from the stands to rush at the teams.

He saw Percy coming towards him and with all the excitement he just straight up runs to him and hugs him. To Percy’s credit he hugs back just as enthusiastically and says right next to Jason’s ear “Congrats, bro.”

“Thanks,” suddenly he felt exhausted and the other boy could probably tell but instead of letting go Percy just hugged him tighter.

 

*~*~*~*

 

It shouldn’t be wrong that the first person he wants to tell good news to is Percy. Percy is his best friend. That’s how best friends work but then there’s telling your best friend first and then there’s forgetting to tell everyone else except your best friend.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Jason was group Skyping with Piper and Leo. Piper was in California studying Women’s literature with a minor in something long and he can’t remember. Leo was at MIT wreaking havoc in their engineering department. The Skype call was unprecedented to say the least since time zones.

“So, you’re not coming to Vegas with us?” Piper asked without any preamble.

“Boo!” Leo well booed.

“I’m sorry for trying to be a responsible adult?” he tried.

“Boo!” Piper and Leo chimed.

“You guys are the literal worst.”

“We have to keep you in check once in awhile, Grace.”

“Can’t have you go all goody goody on us. It makes us feel bad.”

“I am not goody goody.”

“Says you.”

“It’s just this is the internship of my dreams guys!”

“And seriously we’re super happy for you, Jason,” Piper said. “But we are going to miss you there. I mean for all you know me and Reyna might get hitched in Vegas and you’ll miss the wedding.”

“That’s not likely.”

“Anything can happen in Vegas,” Leo said.

“Any way why didn’t you tell us you got in?”

“I kind of thought I already told you.”

“What?”

Jason shrugged. “How did you guys even find out if I didn’t tell you?”

“We had to find out from Percy!”

“He told you guys?”

“No, because he thought we already knew.”

“Then how?”

“He posted it on instagram.”

“What?” he went to check his phone immediately and went to Percy’s page. He scrolled for a couple weeks and there it was. The two of them were having a ‘celebration lunch’ because Percy thought it was a good idea to commemorate Jason’s dream internship acceptance by getting him a cake at their favourite cafe. It was a cute photo in all honesty. He turned his attention to the caption which simply said ‘ _congrats to this guy for getting in his dream job #celebrationcake #proudbro’_

“Hello?” Piper called to him. “Earth to Jason is Jason still there.”

“It’s official Pipes. We lost Jason. It’s just going to be the two of us now.”

“I’m sorry,” Jason said “You were saying something?”

Piper and Leo shared a look.

“What?”

“Nothing,” they said.

Weird.

“So, you’re not going to Vegas.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine but getting wasted without you won’t be the same.”

“It might be better but not the same.”

“You’ll be fine.”

“We’ll keep you updated about all our shenanigans.”

“Just don’t get arrested.”

“No promises.”

 

*~*~*~*

 

He remembers one time he called Percy in the middle of the day because he thought he saw a wolf at campus roaming around. It made his day.

“Dude, I was pretty sure I saw a wolf!”

“I’m so happy for you.”

“I mean it was right there!”

“I can’t believe you would call me for this.”

“I don’t even care what happens for the rest of the day.”

“This is what twitter is for.”

“God, I hope this isn’t just sleep deprivation getting to me.”

Percy laughed “Same.”

 

*~*~*~*

 

That last one was a stupid example but the point still stands that he goes to Percy when he has good news no matter how stupid and he can recall the numerous number of times where Percy was the number one on his need-to-know list although right now this new information about him being in love with his best friend...

Well.

No way in hell he was going to tell him that now is he?

 

*~*~*~*

 

* * *

 

**_5.) They are also the only person you want around when you’re having a bad day._ **

**_a.) True._ **

_b.) False_

* * *

 

 

He’s had a lot of bad days in his life and really from all the bad things he could remember his friends always being there for him. Sometimes, though, there was only one person who could get him out of his slump. Percy seemed to be the one who keeps finding him in during those and he really can’t complain because he wouldn’t want anyone else.

 

*~*~*~*

 

It was junior year and they lacrosse team just lost their shot at championships. Everyone left to sulk on their own or with their friends. Jason was the only one left in the locker room after he declined invitations from his team mates. He wasn’t beating himself up or anything but only he completely was. It was his first season as captain and he feels like he didn’t meet their expectations. He felt like he let them down. He didn’t prove himself.

He was the son of the _owner_ of fucking boarding for the rich and powerful. Most of the people in this school and some teachers think the only reason he was in this school and on the team was because of his father. He’s done everything he could to prove that he belonged here from being student council vice president to being captain of the lacrosse team and he just ended up losing the biggest game of the season.

He looks back on the game for what felt like the hundredth time in his head. Everyone was on the field so ready to take everything and run with it. He had the ball in his net and all he had to do was score. Everything was hanging on that one goal and if he could make that, if he could score that one goal, if they could make it to the championship it would mean so much to him, the team, and the whole school. It would mean so much to everybody. All he had to do was score that one goal.

He didn’t score the goal. Time was up. They lost the game and their season over.

Jason was so lost in his thoughts of disappointing everybody that he didn’t even notice someone entering the locker room. When he did notice he didn’t even look up from the bench he was sitting on gripping at his lacrosse stick so hard his knuckles have turned white.

He exhaled harshly and threw the stick across the room. He fished for his phone out of his bag, sent out a quick text to his friends that he was fine and wanted to be alone, and looked at the time. It was already 11:18 PM.  He decided to take out his frustration out on the field. He picked up his stick and a ton of balls and headed out.

The field was predictably empty but the lights were still on the field which was a happy surprise.

He set himself up in front of the goal a few meters away, got a ball in his net, and just threw it at the goal. Once. Twice. Thrice. Over and over again. His arms were starting to hurt but he ignored it. He was almost halfway through the balls he brought when someone called his name.

“Jason,” Percy said coming onto the field.

He ignored him and kept throwing balls into the goal.

“Hey, Jason,” Percy tried again, now a couple of feet to his left. “Jason, hey.  Stop.”

Jason did because if anyone understood what he was feeling it was Percy although that didn’t make anything better. Although knowing that Percy was right there for him made him feel slightly better.

“How’d you find me?” he asked looking straight ahead and panting a little. He wiped sweat from his forehead and tried to straighten his glasses.

“I had a feeling,” was the simple reply.

“You had a feeling I would be angrily throwing balls at the goal when everyone went home?”

“Pretty much.”

“Quite the instincts,” he said finally looking at Percy. He was wearing the same thing he did earlier in the night although he lost the giant foam finger, and wore a knit cap over his unruly head of hair that was still peeking out from the brim.

There was a look on that passed the other boy’s face which was gone before Jason could analyse it.

“When it comes to you.” Percy shrugged. “Yeah.”

“What are you doing here, Percy?”

“I was looking for you.”

“Well, you found me.”

Jason spun the stick in his hand and picked up another ball. He chucked it into the goal and then another and another and another.

“Stop beating yourself up over this,” Percy said finally.

Jason stopped and looked at the other boy squarely in the eyes.

“That’s rich coming from you,” he said sharply.

He regretted those words as soon as he said them. He saw a flicker of hurt on his best friend’s face and he felt worse than he had before.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized guilt already eating at him. “God, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. God. I’m an idiot.” He buried he threw the lacrosse stick as far as he could and buried his face in his hands with a loud groan. “You don’t deserve that. God. Shit! I’m sorry.”

Percy said nothing. He just went up to Jason and touched the hands covering his face and gently pried them off. “It’s fine.”

“It’s not. I’m sorry for lashing out on you.”

“I forgive you.” He pulled Jason toward the bleachers. “Now, come on.”

Jason let himself be dragged away from the field and followed Percy dumbly and dejected. They sat on the bleachers side by side. He suddenly felt himself being manoeuvred so that his head rested onto Percy shoulder. He was tense at first but then let out a breathe and let all the tension just spill out. He felt Percy wrap an arm around his shoulders. It felt nice.

“I feel like I let everybody down,” he whispered.

“You didn’t,” the other boy soothed.

“But I felt like I did.”

“No one thinks you let them down.”

Jason stayed quiet.

“They’re sad that we aren’t in the championships but you led the team all the way to the here, bro, that’s not nothing.”

They stayed like that for a little while. Neither of them said anything, neither felt the need to. They stayed like that in the of the bleachers staring into the empty what could have been hours or days, the world could have been ending right outside their little bubble and he wouldn’t have noticed because... This was peaceful. This was comfortable.

They couldn’t stay there forever though for obvious reasons. Someone finally decided to turn off the lights off the field and they left together.

“Thank you,” Jason said finally.

“Anytime.”

Jason knew that Percy meant that wholeheartedly and he didn’t realize it then but he knew that he loved him for that.

 

*~*~*~*

 

If Jason wasn’t feeling stupid before he sure was feeling it now.

“I should’ve known,” he said out loud in his room. “I should have realized this sooner.”

He groaned into his pillow as another memory made its way into his thoughts.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Then there was the anniversary of his mother’s death.

He was just at his apartment trying to decide if he should order Chinese or Pizza. He didn’t even remember what date it was. He just got a call from Thalia asking how he was doing and he didn’t know what she was talking about.

“It’s her death anniversary Jason,” she said quietly.

“Shit.”

“Jason-”

“No. Thalia. I...” he was at a loss for words. How could he forget his own mother’s death anniversary? What kind of scumbag son was he? And he said so.

“Jason, stop it,” Thalia said. “It isn’t—“

“I forgot. How could I forget something like this?” he paced in his room.

“It happens.”

“No, it doesn’t. It shouldn’t.” There were tears starting to well up because of anger directed towards himself and from other emotions that he doesn’t have a name for just building up in his chest and aching. “God, Thalia. I’m so-“

“Jason, it’s okay,” she consoled. “It just means-“

“It’s not and it means that I’m a horrible son,” his voice cracked. “Look, I’ll... I’ll call you later okay? Bye.”

He hung up and threw his phone at the nearest wall. He didn’t throw it hard enough to break but he was sure the screen cracked. The phone buzzed but he didn’t answer. He threw his glasses somewhere behind him and just burrowed himself into the bed and lamented at the fact that he was a fucking horrible person.

His phone kept ringing but he didn’t care. He was too busy wallowing in the feeling like he just let someone down.

Again, it felt like déjà vu, Percy found him only this time he was lying down just staring off into nothing.

He wondered idly how he got in or how he even knew he was in this state. His friends probably called him or hell he probably called and when no one answered got worried. He didn’t deserve friends like that.

“Jason,” Percy called from the doorway.

“Holy shit, Jason?” Percy breathed when he finally found him. He rushed to his side and went to sweep the hair off his face. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Jason shook his head.

“Do you want me to leave?”

Jason shook his head again.

“Okay.”

Percy made himself comfortable beside Jason on the bed his back against the wall as he waited patiently for Jason to talk. He did eventually.

“I forgot her death anniversary,” he said.

“Whose?”

“My mom’s.”

“Oh.”

He told Percy everything he was feeling. It just poured out of him like a fucking dam broke and maybe it did emotionally. He just told him everything he was feeling and Percy just listened and he couldn’t have asked for a better friend.

“You’re not horrible for forgetting.” Percy smoothed his hair back.

“I am---“ He closed his eyes with a sigh.

“Listen to me first,” the other boy insisted. “You’re not a monster for forgetting your mother’s death anniversary. It happens.”

Jason stayed quiet as Percy continued.

“It just means that maybe you’re moving on. You’re allowed to be happy even if your mother passed away. She would want you to be happy and move on don’t you think?”

He sat up and met Percy’s eyes and only after that did he realise that his head was on Percy’s lap and his hand was soothingly threading through his hair. And that he liked it very much.

“It’s not just about that,” he explained. “What if it starts off like this. I forget one thing and then I forget her all together I don’t want that.

“I mean there were times that I had nightmares about her. For a time I was terrified at the memory of her but then I started remembering the good times too. What if I forget even that?”

“You won’t,” Percy reassured him.

“How could you be so sure?”

“Well, first of all you have your sister. And second, she’s your mom you won’t forget her very existence and forgetting her death anniversary won’t make that happen.”

“I want to believe you.”

Percy looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before giving him just the smallest of smiles and said “Let’s go somewhere.”

“Okay.”

Percy took him to the flower shop that day and they bought flowers; forget me nots  and tall slender white candles. They found a small chapel with stained glass windows and an imposing altar. They offered the flowers just below at the foot of the altar and lit the candles by the others under one purpled stained glass window. He looked at Percy’s candlelit face as he observed the other offerings. He was so grateful to have someone like him in his life.

“I think she would have liked the flowers,” he told Percy on the way back.

“You sure?”

“Definitely.”

He didn’t even realize until later that they were holding hands the entire way back.

 

*~*~*~*

 

He looks back at those memories fondly. He probably should have realized that if he didn’t love Percy Jackson before those two instances then they most certainly absolutely helped.

 

*~*~*~*

 

* * *

 

**_6.) You don’t mind when people think you’re dating._ **

**_a.) True._ **

_b.) False_

* * *

 

 

It’s not that he likes it per se but he doesn’t hate it either. He doesn’t mind is what he’s saying, it’s not a rare occasion that people mistake them as a couple there are a couple of times where they welcome it even. Of course, they were often mistaken as a couple but they were always so casual like a couple of mutual friends or a stranger would assume and they would correct them. They would be a little surprised but they were used to it. They didn’t really mind because well it happens and also because they were aware that they might be over bro-ing it sometimes so really it was very understandable.

Sometimes it really was completely reasonable to assume they were together and other times they let other think they were.

 

*~*~*~*

 

It was Saturday and he was supposed to meet up with Percy so they could catch a movie. It was apparently also Valentine’s Day if the heart shaped everything was to go by. He passed by several happy couples and several unhappy ones. He walked by tons of Valentine themed shop fronts and called out to him telling him to buy a gift for his special someone. Well, jokes on them. He didn’t have one.

He was at the movie theatre when he spotted Percy casually leaning on a wall on his phone. When Percy saw him approaching he waved.

“Did you know it was Valentine’s Day?” he said in lieu of a greeting.

Percy looked around and realization dawned on him.

“Well, then I guess I’m a pretty shitty date.” Percy scratched the back of his with a sheepish smile. “I didn’t even get you flowers.”

“I guess we can be shitty dates together since I didn’t get you anything either.”

“Aww, you got me nothing? My favourite. How did you know?” the other boy said in an overly flirty tone with a bat of his eyelashes.

“You’re ridiculous,” he said but he couldn’t help but smile.

“You love it,” the other boy retorted and he couldn’t disagree. “I plead the fifth.”

Percy laughed heartily with his eyes crinkling. “Come on. Let’s get the tickets.”

“What movie are we watching anyway?”

“Sharknado 22.”

“Nice.”

They went up to buy some snack when the girl behind the counter exclaimed happily.

“Another couple!” she squealed with delight.

“Oh, we’re no—“ Percy said.

“We aren’t—“ he tried to interrupt her.

“Isn’t Valentine’s Day great?!” she barreled on. “Lucky for you two we have a love bird’s special! An extra large bucket of popcorn with two large drinks and chocolate for sharing all for just ten dollars!”

They were about to argue some more but that stopped them in their tracks.

“Wait.”

“Did I hear that right?”

“Ten bucks?”

“Really?”

“Yes!” she exclaimed. “But exclusively for couples.”

“So, what do you say babe?” Percy eyed him clearly very amused.

“Well, can’t turn down that good of a deal, honey.” Jason winked and he could tell the other man was trying to hold back laughter.

“We will take one please!” Percy told the girl and she happily complied.

They shared a giant tub of popcorn and the chocolate and general had a good time watching Deadpool kill people and be snarky. After the movie they decided to grab something to eat the nearby pizza joint. He honestly thought that that would be the end of their fake dating thing but it was Valentine’s Day so he shouldn’t really have unreasonable expectations.

When they got to the pizza place the whole place looked like someone vomited Valentine cheer. It was decked all over with hearts, arrows through hearts, cupids, and kisses.

“This is new,” Jason commented.

Percy snorted. “Oh god, it’s so tacky. I love it.”

“Of course you would.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing.”

Percy looked like he was about to retort when they entered the restaurant but was interrupted by horns blaring and balloons being thrown at them. They both cringed at the sound of the horns that screamed all around them.

“What’s happening?” Jason said through the noise.

“No idea!” was Percy’s reply.

“OUR  TWENTY-SIXTH COUPLE!!!” cheered the staff and then more horns.

The other customers looked amused and others joined in the cheer.

An old man with an apron rounded the counter and said “This is wonderful! Our twenty-sixth couple!”

The old man ushered them to a circular booth decorated with glittered hearts and an unlit candle on the table.

“Sit! Sit! Sit!” the old man instructed pushing them inside the booth.

“What’s happening?” Percy asked.

“Oh! It is your lucky day!” the man said.

“Why is that exactly?” Jason inquired.

“Every year on Valentine’s Day we treat our twenty-sixth couple to a special Valentine’s meal completely free!”

Percy and Jason looked at each other and grinned. Needless to say they went with it.

The meal was actually pretty great it consisted of one pasta dish they shared _Lady and the Tramp_ style and a heart shaped pizza with heart shaped pepperonis on top.

“This is cute.” Percy lifted a slice demonstrating the heart shaped pepperonis.

“It’s adorable,” he agreed.

Jason would have to admit that this setup was very romantic with the candles and the shared everything. He had to admit that Percy looked good in candlelight; the way the flickering flames would catch his eyes did wonderful things to the colours in them. He was told by a lot of people that you can get lost in the vast wild sea that is Percy’s eye and he just now realized that you could actually drown in them.

Percy wasn’t aware of his thoughts because he was busy wondering how they made the heart shaped pepperoni and it was a good thing because admiring your bro’s eyes in candlelight was probably weird. He was snapped out of his thoughts when the old man returned with a camera.

“Excuse me, boys!” the old man said stopping in front of their booth. “It’s tradition that the couple of the year has a commemorative photo for our wall. If you two don’t mind.”

“Sure,” he said.

“No problem.”

Jason and Percy scooted closer together and smiled as the owner readied the camera to take the picture. There was a click and a flash and they thought that was it but apparently not.

“Oh come on boy, it’s Valentine’s Day! Show some love!” the old man said.

“Um.” Jason didn’t know what to do at this point.

Percy seemed to though as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer.

“How about this?” Percy asked.

There was another click and a flash. “How about a kiss?”

“K-kiss?” Jason stuttered and blushed.

“We can’t,” Percy reasoned. “We’re... uh.” He gave Jason a sideways glance. “Shy.”

“Very shy,” Jason agreed adamantly.

“Just a little kiss?” the old man pleaded. “Maybe on the cheek?”

Percy had a small blush gracing his cheek and Jason wouldn’t have noticed if they weren’t so close. He didn’t think about it. He just went for it.

He leaned in and gave his best friend a small peck on the cheek.

There was a click and flash.

“That’s _perfecto_!” the owner excitedly exclaimed.

“Glad we could deliver,” Percy coughed out.

“I’ll let the lovebirds enjoy the rest of their evening.” The old man gave them a knowing look with neither of them knowing what it meant. Once he was gone Jason turned to Percy.

“Nice save,” Percy said trying to play off the sudden awkwardness in the air.

“Sorry, if—“ he tried to say.

“It’s fine.”

“No, really. If it made you—“

“Dude.” Percy fixed him a look and gave him a smile. “It’s cool.”

“Cool.” He cleared his throat.

“We should probably finish the pizza.”

“Yes. Right.”

The awkwardness dissolved quickly and they got back to having a good time. They spent the night laughing and talking about how strange it was that people thought they were a couple. He called Thalia to facetime the day after and told her all about their bro night out.

“Sounded like fun,” Thalia said. “But I gotta say little brother. I didn’t think you would be a cheap date.”

“I resent that,” he said.

“You didn’t even let him pay for the food.”

“It was _free_.”

Thalia snorted. “Oh please.”

“And it wasn’t exactly a date.”

“Yeah, you didn’t even put out.”

“Thalia!”

“What?”

“I will not discuss my sex life with you.”

“Or lack of one.”

“Can we get back to the topic on hand?”

“Right the one where you scammed people into giving you stuff.”

“You make it sound more illegal than it actually was.”

“It’s a talent.”

“Anyway, how was your Valentine’s Day?”

“It was fun. The girls and I got wild and wasted.”

“Sounds terrifying.”

“You bet it was.”

Thalia grinned at him as she recounted last night’s events. They laughed about the fake dating thing some more then she gave him this look that he couldn’t place before she hung up.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Jason all but forgot that one fateful Valentine’s Day with all the extra drama going on with his life. Although he will admit that sometimes he would go to that pizza shop and he’d see the picture of their ‘date’ at the wall on the very far corner barely visible amongst the other photos. He would look at it, smile a little bit, and be on his way.

He didn’t pay attention to the feeling in his stomach when he thought about. He didn’t pay attention to the signs and look where it landed him. Freaking out in his room over a Buzzfeed quiz that revealed the most life changing realization he has ever had in his young life.

Now, that he was really thinking about it there was another time a little while after. It was different but also kind of the same. He knows now why it was different. It was different because that was when he considered it seriously. It was for a brief moment but he did consider being in a real _real_ relationship with his best friend.

Hindsight really was 20/20.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Jason had Mrs O’Leary on a leash at his left side and Percy holding his little sister on his right. They were waiting for the pedestrian sign go turn green. The timer started counting down and the little girl in Percy’s arms spoke up.

“Hold hands!” she demanded.

“What?” Percy looked at her curiously.

“Hold hands,” she said again slowly and explained “Mommy said when you cross the street you have to hold hands.”

“Yes, but we’re grownups.”

“Even grownups!” she insisted.

Percy looked at him with a shy smile and a shrug like _do you mind?_

He took his hands instead of answering. “See?” He showed the little girl their intertwined hands. “We’re holding hands.”

“For safety!” she proclaimed.

“Yes,” Percy agreed smiling. “For safety.”

They made their way across the street holding hands even swinging it a little bit just for fun.

They spotted a vacant picnic table under a giant tree and decided to set up there. Percy sat his sister down on the bench; she swung her feet over the edge as they dangled. Mrs O’Leary was chasing her own tail. Somewhere not too far away an ice cream bell rang. Percy’s little sister shot up like a bullet.

“Ice cream!” she yelled then ran towards the ice cream man. Mrs O’Leary barked and ran after her.

“Hey! Come back!” Percy ran after them leaving Jason alone at the picnic table.

He smiled as he watched Percy chase after his little sister and dog. It was adorable and yes he did take a picture. He was looking at the picture he just took when a nice old lady talked to him.

“It’s nice to see young families using the local park,” the old lady said clearly to him.

“Oh we’re not—,“ he started to say.

“And you have a very fine looking husband young man.” She gave him a wink.

“He’s not my husband,” he managed to choke out. He was starting to get really embarrassed. He could feel a blush settling itself on his face.

“Oh, boyfriend then, my apologies but he’ll ask you to get married one of these day I’m sure,” she comforted. “Or maybe you’ll ask him to.”

“We’re not a couple,” he clarified getting more flustered than ever.

She gave him a sympathetic look. “Oh, sweetheart.”

“It’s not like that.” His blushed harder. “We’re just friends.”

“Ah.” She nodded slowly and seemed to finally get it then she winked. Maybe not.

“We’re really just friends,” he insisted.

“You know me and wife also started out as friends and then we adopted some kids and _then_ got married. We would have gotten married earlier but you know laws.” She shrugged.

“There is nothing going on between us.” He looked away and scratched the back of his head. “Like literally nothing.”

“Of course there isn’t.” She nodded slowly again.

“There really isn’t,” he kept insisting.

She got up from her picnic bench and walked over to him. She patted his arm and said “Well, for what it’s worth you two make a lovely couple.”

“Thank you...?” He was really confused at this point and was probably resembled a tomato right now.

“Oh, you’re very welcome dear.” She pinched his cheek and then went on her way.

He didn’t notice Percy coming up from behind him.

“Who was that?” his best friend asked holding two ice cream cones.

Percy’s sister was very focused on her rocketpop. Mrs O’Leary was content wagging his tail and watching a butterfly flying near.

“No idea,” he answered honestly.

“Weird.”

“Yeah.”

Their day went on as planned. Their other friends joined them later on and they hung out at the park and had a picnic. He really didn’t think about that until later that night when he was alone in his apartment. He was thinking back on the day, they played Frisbee and caught up about their own lives. He then thought about the incident with the old lady. He thought that yes, they could be mistaken for a couple. They did have an actual child and a dog and were holding hands while they walked with a dog and a child to the park. If that wasn’t a sign of domesticity he didn’t know what was. He couldn’t deny the small happy feeling that when through him to be mistaken of being part of a family. He admitted it then, only to himself, that it wouldn’t be so bad to have his best friend as his boyfriend to maybe have a family with the guy. He’s a great guy. He was wonderful. It wouldn’t be the most outrageous thing in the world. So, yeah maybe that old lady wasn’t as crazy as she was.

 

*~*~*~*

 

He didn’t revisit those thought until much later. Like right now where all the facts were staring at his face and laughing about how he could not see it before.

 

*~*~*~*

 

* * *

 

**_7.) You don’t spend holidays together._ **

**_a.) False_ **

_b.) True_

* * *

 

 

This question was weird if Jason does say so himself. It wasn’t uncommon for people to spend holidays with their best friend but it wasn’t all that common either. If Jason was being honest with himself _spending holidays together_ was a bit of a stretch since he usually spends the holidays with Percy’s family. So, in his defense, that doesn’t necessarily mean they spend it together in the way this stupid quiz is implying. He doesn’t know who he’s saying this in defense to. He has spent every holiday with Percy Jackson since the third year of their friendship but not in a weird way. He swears he did not force himself upon the Jacksons. The first time it happened it was all Percy’s idea he swears.

 

*~*~*~*

 

The school was decorated head to toe for Christmas. Everything was laced with tinsel and holiday cheer that it looks like a child’s dream come true.  Half the kids in the boarding school were already packing and on their way back to their homes or more aptly their chateaus in the Alps. The other half were already there.

Jason was one of the incredibly neglected kids although before today he was just one of the kids who were just going to their chateaus in the Alps but then suddenly his father called him the day he was supposed to get on the plane and cancelled. He didn’t want to assume but he was pretty sure it was because his good old father found another mistress to warm up in the Alps. He didn’t like to dwell on it too much because it was too gross and deeply upsetting.

He didn’t harbour any resentment against him but his father was—could be best described as a very busy man. His father, Zeus of Zeus inc., ran multiple companies that had everything to do with the skies from airlines to skywriting, to even space explorations. His step-mother hated his and his half-sister’s guts mainly because they were living breathing reminders of her husband’s infidelity. His sister on the other hand was in an all women adventure/humanitarian group and they are currently somewhere in Mt Everest exploring the icy terrain and preserving something that needs to be preserved. He didn’t have a mom anymore so there’s also that.

So, now, there Jason was. He’s on Percy’s bed and it’s not what it looks like he swears.

Jason was lounging on Percy’s bed as he watched the other boy pack. He was sort of helping by listing things he should pack.

“Socks, underwear, pyjamas, toothbrush,” Jason droned watching Percy pace back and forth the room tossing random things in the open suitcase on the floor.

“You’re _so_ much help,” Percy told him throwing a balled up sock at his head. It bounced off his glasses landing pathetically onto the bed.

“Not my fault you’re packing literally a day before you leave.” He threw it back somewhere in the messy room. “And I hope to god that was a clean sock.”

“’Course it was,” Percy said with a wicked grin that was not meant to reassure.

“You’re gross.”

“And you’re not helping me.”

“I totally I am though,” he reasoned. “I’m listing the things you’ve already packed.”

“Wow, super helpful.”

Jason grinned at him happily wilfully ignoring the sarcasm. Percy sighed and rolled his eyes fondly as he continued to pack last minute.

Percy has been talking about going back for the holidays for weeks. Literal weeks. It was all he talked about. He would not shut up although Jason really would not want him to. He told him stories of how he and his mom would spend the holidays when it was just the two of them; all the blue Christmas candy he could eat. He told him about the holidays when it was him, his mom, and the step-dad he doesn’t like talking about. Those stories were few and very rarely spoken about in a good light. Then more recently the holidays spent with his mom and new step-dad, Paul, and their dog. When Percy talks about home and New York and his friends his eyes light up and his face brightens just wonderfully.

After a few days of talking about what they would do Percy talked about all the things he would be doing once he got back; they would make blue cookies, they would watch cheesy Christmas themed movies, try and dress up the dog into a reindeer, decorate the tree, make a blue ginger bread house, and just general enjoy Christmas with the family.  Jason listened attentively and appreciated how excited and animated Percy got when talking about home. He felt kind of jealous to be honest. He didn’t have that kind of thing or maybe he did when he was little but he doesn’t remember. He doesn’t remember a lot of things about his childhood. People have told him it was better off that way.

Jason must have been spacing out hard because suddenly the dipped and Percy was beside him.

“You okay there bro?” Percy looked at him concerned. Always count on Jackson to know when things are going wrong.

“Yeah, I just got...,“ he didn’t know how to describe so he finished lamely. “Distracted.”

“You sure you’re going to be okay here?” Percy left out the _alone_. It was the first year he’ll spend the holidays in school all alone. Before, when Piper and Leo were still here they would spend it all with each other but being in different boarding school.

“I’m fine,” he shrugged. “What am I gonna do, you know.”

Percy looked like he was going to say something and Jason had an inkling of what it could have been. They already had an argument about Percy offering to stay here with him. Jason was tempted, of course he was, but he couldn’t just let Percy stay here so he could have some company when all he wanted was some time with his family. He couldn’t do that to his best friend. No matter how genuine the offer was he would not take him up on it.

“It’s really fine,” he insisted before Percy could get a word in. “I’m serious. I’m going to be—“

“Fine?”

“Exactly.”

There was a small silence Jason didn’t know what else to say and maybe Percy didn’t either. He was comfortable with their silences usually but he wanted something to get his mind off this admittedly depressing turn of events that was his life. Then he noticed something. He noticed Percy fidgeting slightly. Well, more than usual. His fingers were tapping on his thigh and he looked nervous.

“Look, Jason—“ Percy started to say but Jason was having none of it.

“Percy,” he said. “I appreciate you offering to stay here for me but you really shouldn’t. You should be with your family. That’s all you’ve been talking about for weeks. I can’t ask you stay.” The last part sounded sand even to his own ears and he felt a little stupid for saying.

Another silence. This time it was awkward.

Percy cleared his throat. “That wasn’t what I was going to say.”

Jason now felt a lot stupid. How did this turn embarrassing so quickly?

“Oh,” he said quietly.

“What I was going to say was—I was going to ask actually if you would like to come with me.”

“What?” Jason looked blankly at Percy.

“You know to New York. For Christmas. The holiday break.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Percy said sheepishly. “I already asked my mom and as for your ticket—“ he went to his bedside drawer and took out an envelope and gave it to him.

“Percy.” He didn’t know what to say. “I don’t know what to say.”

Percy grinned all pleased with himself and Jason didn’t know if he should throw a pillow at him or hug him so he did both in that order.

“How long have you had this?” he asked after he tackled Percy into one of the tightest hugs he has ever given.

“About a week?”

“And you chose to tell me this now?!” He hit him with a pillow and his best friend guffawed.

“I ask you to go to New York with me and this is the thanks I get?” Percy said while laughing.

“When were you planning on telling me?”

“Later tonight.”

“Why?!”

“So, you could panic about packing.”

“Oh my god. Packing!” He dashed to his room with Percy following him laughing all the way.

“You haven’t even said yes,” Percy pouted. Actually, pouted. How dare he.

“I would love to spend the holidays with you and your family,” he said sincerely.

Percy replied with a warm smile. “Pack a coat.”

“I have a coat.”

“You have a Californian coat. You don’t have a New York coat.”

“Okay, I think I can handle a little cold. I was raised by wolves as a child you know.”

“Whatever you say.”

Jason packed everything he could think was relevant for his stay while Percy sat on his bed and did not help whatsoever.

“This is your fault,” he said simply.

“Yep,” Percy said popping his p’s enjoying every minute of Jason’s erratic packing.

The next day they got into the airport and it was Jason’s turn to surprise his best friend.

“Where are you leading me, Grace?” Percy eyed him as he followed him through the airport. They bypassed everything else and went straight for the executive lounge.

“Trust me,” he reassured him as they passed the executive lounge to an even more executive lounge. A super executive lounge. Much more exclusive than the one before it.

“Give me your ticket,” he said.

“Why?” Percy asked giving him his ticket.

Jason smiled instead of answering and went up to the lady behind the counter. He showed him their ticket and then a platinum gold car with a lightning bolt on it and the words Zeus Inc.

The lady’s eyes widened a bit and her friendly smile waned a little turning into shock but she caught herself quickly.

“Mr Grace,” she greeted. “Wonderful to have you here.”

“Thank you,” he replied politely.

“Please, let me show you to your longue and we will fetch you once your flight is ready.” She showed them a very discreet and even more exclusive than the ones before.

Once the lady left they were alone in the room with a small buffet, small varieties of drinks from coffees to expensive alcohols, and multiple entertainment media consoles.

Percy whistled appreciatively and looked at Jason expectantly. “Care to explain _Mr Grace_?”

“What can I say,” he shrugged. “I got pull.”

“You got pull?” Percy was poorly concealing his laughter.

“Your dad owning the airline company has its perks.”

“Clearly.” Percy looked at him with a weird expression.

“What?”

“Please tell me you didn’t bump our tickets to premium or something.”

“I didn’t,” he promised.

He bumped them up to first class. Like a decent human being. With a very rich father.

They were showed to their seats and Percy was looking uncomfortable.

“What’s wrong?” he asked when they were alone.

“Isn’t this just a bit too much?” Percy asked looking at the plush seating and other perks.

“Oh, what, like the plane ticket to and from New York wasn’t?” he countered.

Percy flushed an adorable pink. “I was being nice.”

“And I’m repaying the favour.”

“You don’t have to.”

“You didn’t have to either but here we are.”

Percy recognizes a losing battle when he sees one. He just smiled at him warmly and shook his head.

“I will never get used to this shit,” the other boy murmured as he reclined in his seat.

“Me neither,” he said as he lied back too.

Their flight went as well as expected. They didn’t plummet to their deaths in a fiery crash and they marathoned all the episodes of Psych so yeah it was good.

When they got to New York Jason didn’t know what expect. He has heard all about Percy’s mom. They even talk from time to time. He thinks maybe Mrs Jackson even likes him.

“She does,” Percy said while they were waiting for their luggage on the carousel.

“Did she say something?”

“She likes that you keep me out of trouble.”

“It’s a tough job.”

“Hey, it’s not like I’m _trying_ to get into trouble.”

“No, it just seems to always find you somehow.”

“It follows me,” Percy conceded.

“Maybe you remind it of its dead husband.”

Percy snickered. “Yeah, could be.”

It was Percy’s dad who picked them up from the airport. Mr Blofis --- please call me Paul---  looked exactly like what you thought an English teacher would look like. He was half-expecting an inspiring lecture about the infinite possibilities of life or the beauty and purpose of poetry.

“It’s so nice to meet you Jason,” Mr Blofis said. “Percy has told me a lot about you.”

“Did he?” Jason arched his brow at Percy.

Percy kicked him in the shin gently.

“All good things don’t worry,” Mr Blofis assured.

It was a pleasant drive to the apartment. Mr Blofis and Percy were talking about what do during the break and Jason would occasionally join in but he’d much rather listen.

“How was the flight?” Percy’s dad asked amicably as he drove.

“Insane,” Percy said simply.

Mr Blofis quirked an eyebrow. “A lot of turbulence? Is it because of the snow?”

“No, it was because _Jason_ got us first class seats.”

“Really?” Mr Blofis asked a little amazement in his voice.

“It was no problem,” Jason stepped in. “I mean you it’s the least I could do.”

Mr Blofis just gave him a crinkly eyed smile.

When they got to the Blofis-Jackson household it was decked with Christmas cheer. It wasn’t overdone like it was in the boarding school. It still felt homey, warm.

“Just put your luggage here for now,” Mr Blofis directed him to the living room. After that they followed him into the kitchen to find Percy’s mom, Sally Jackson. She was a kind looking woman, beautiful, and motherly. And also extremely pregnant.  Mr Blofis gave her a kiss on the cheek and headed for the refrigerator. She smiled at them warmly as they entered the kitchen where she was making cookies. They were blue.

Percy surged forward to the counter and was about to stick his hand into the bowl.

“Nice!” Percy said as he took the bowl.

“No!” Mrs Jackson said as she took the bowl back from Percy before he could dip his finger in. “You wait until they’re baked. And you—,“ she turned to Jason “,--- how are you dear?”

“I’m fine Mrs Jackson. Thank you for having me.” He then pulled out a nice flower arrangement under his coat. Percy looked at him in wonderful bewilderment as he produced a nice house warming present out of nowhere.

Percy mouthed _how?_

Before Jason could say anything Mrs Jackson was already over to take the flowers from him.

“These are lovely, Jason, thank you.” She pinched his cheek.

She turned to Percy. “You two get cleaned up the flight must have been tiring.”

Mr Blofis snickered into a glass of water.

Mrs Jackson looked at him curiously.

Mr Blofis waved a hand. “I’ll tell you later. Go on now boys unpack your stuff.”

“Will do,” Percy grabbed his arm and they went off to Percy’s room.

“Your parents are nice,” Jason said on their way to his best friend’s bedroom.

Percy smiled all smile and cute. “They are.”

“So,” Percy stopped at a door and made a grand gesture of opening it. “Welcome to my abode.”

It was a simple bedroom with a mattress made up beside the bed, a desk, a closet, a window to the fire escape. Overall, it was very Percy.

The first Christmas with the Jackson-Blofis was pretty amazing. They ate a lot of delicious food care of his mother’s cooking, he was made part of many traditions like helping with the tree, with the baking (there was so many food colouring and blue food), he got well acquainted with the family dog Mrs O’Leary, and Percy showed him holidays in New York when it wasn’t all out freezing outside. Percy made fun of him for experiencing cold and let him borrow one of his coats.

“I told you to pack a good coat,” Percy said as Jason put on his borrowed coat, earmuffs, scarf, and gloves.

“Shut up,” Jason said through his scarf. And Percy laughed and laughed and laughed.

Jason was smiling too but it wasn’t noticeable probably with the scarf over his face. His glasses fogged up too because of the cold.

“This is all just very bad for you, huh, California,” Percy smiled at him as they were walking back from Central Park. Mrs O’Leary was walking beside them on a leash; she had a hat on too.

“I can handle it,” he said defiantly battling the weather.

Percy stopped and took his glasses from his face.

“What are you doing?” he asked as Percy removed his glasses.

“Doing you a favour.” Percy produced a handkerchief from his pocket and swiped the moisture from Jason’s glasses for him and gingerly put it back on his face.

Jason blinked at him when his glasses were back on. “Thanks, bro.”

“No problem,” Percy smiled. “Now, let’s go before you die of a cold you weakling.”

Percy always did have a knack of ruining a moment. If that was even a moment. That was a moment right? It probably wasn’t if Percy’s nonchalance about it was any indication. Not a moment. Okay then.

After Christmas Eve dinner Percy found Jason out on the fire escape just looking at the city. Jason was wrapped up in a ridiculously warm coat that smelled a lot like Percy. His hands were no longer frostbite freezing which was a large improvement.

“Hey,” Percy greeted as he sat down next to him with two mugs of hot chocolate.

“Hi,” Jason said as he accepted a mug. Their hands brushed lightly when he took the hot chocolate from the other boy.

“You’re freezing,” his best friend commented.

“I’m getting used to it,” he shrugged.

They were in companionable silence for a while but he felt Percy’s eyes on him.

“Are you homesick?” Percy asked finally.

“Not really,” he answered honestly. How can one be homesick when you never really had a home in the first place?

He sipped at his drink. “Thanks for bringing me here.”

“It’s really no problem.”

“I know but... thanks anyway.” Jason smiled at him.

Percy was looking away sheepish. “Hey, before I forget.”

Percy went inside the dark room. They didn’t bother to turn the lights on. The other boy beckoned for Jason to come inside. Jason entered the room and Percy closed the window shut. He placed his hot chocolate next to Percy’s on the table. The only light in the room was from the city lights outside and the dull glow of the alarm clock by the table. It was a little past midnight.

His best friend produced a box neatly wrapped and bow tied from the closet and presented it to him.

“Merry Christmas.” Percy looked almost shy and Jason couldn’t help the smile blooming on his face.

“You got me _another_ Christmas gift?”

“Me offering you to stay for the holidays does _not_ count as a gift.”

“Well, it’s the best gift I have ever received anyway.”

Jason could tell even in the dark that Percy was touched and also blushing ever so slightly.

“Just open it.”

“I got you a gift to you know,” Jason said not unwrapping the present in his hands. “But like a normal person I was going to wait until Christmas.”

“It is Christmas.”

“Christmas _morning_.”

“It’s kind of Christmas morning.”

“You just want your present.”

“I do. I really do.”

Jason couldn’t help but roll his eyes but smiling as he did so. He got up and opened his suitcase where he kept Percy’s present.

“Here.” He handed the gift over to Percy who shook it and tried to guess what was inside.

“Open it together?” Percy suggested.

“Great idea,” Jason beamed.

 

*~*~*~*

 

The holiday went great. It was a strange yet nice to have such an intimate look into Percy’s family life. Sure, he’s heard all about it but it was different up close. It was different to actually be there. To be a part of it. It warmed something in his chest; almost like the glowing heat from a hearth. It felt nice.

One of the most memorable family holidays he has ever had and it wasn’t even his family. He keeps a picture of him and the Blofis-Jackson family Mrs Jackson emailed him in his wallet.

The next holiday break Percy couldn’t go back to New York because of one of the worst snowstorms in 50 years. All flights going to and coming from New York was cancelled.  Luckily for Percy Jason will also be staying in school for the holidays.

 

*~*~*~*

 

“You’re not staying here because of me are you?” Percy asked for possibly the hundredth time.

“Absolutely not,” he promised.

That was basically how it went for a week when Jason announced that he too would be staying in school this holiday season for a reason untold. Percy finally stopped asking sometime before Christmas day, he wasn’t sure whether he was convinced or if he just learned to let it go.

Jason discovered while exploring the vast emptiness that is their campus that one could access the roof of the men’s dormitory quite easily if you knew where to enter. So, naturally, he immediately showed Percy.

“This looks dangerous,” Percy said looking wonderfully delighted at the sight.

“It’s very dangerous,” he agreed. “Do you think we’ll be able to see the fireworks from here?”

“It’d be a pretty shitty rooftop if we couldn’t now wouldn’t it?”

“Smartass.”

He admired Percy’s silhouette looking out to the town. Percy’s hands were on his waist as he took in the view. Percy looked over his shoulder at Jason and gave him a look.

He knows that look. “I know that look.”

“What?” Percy blinked innocently then grinned.

“We’re going to do something stupid aren’t we?”

“Not at all,” Percy assured.

He was not assured.

At about eleven o’clock that evening he found himself sitting on a bean bag chair on top of a roof with Percy to his left -- a cooler between them-- looking at the stars waiting for midnight.

“Now, Grace, tell me this wasn’t a good idea,” Percy said smiling at him.

He took a sip from his root beer trying to a smile. “Not bad, Jackson.”

They stared up in the clear evening sky and he pointed to the various types of constellations he knew while Percy listened. Percy would then point at different constellations he was sure did not exist.

“Are we facing the right way?” Percy asked.

“I thinks so.”

They shared a quiet moment together waiting for a new year coming in.

Fireworks blew up behind them.

“We’re facing the wrong way aren’t we?”

“Yep.”

A feeling creeps up on Jason and settles deep in his chest. It warms him up. He doesn’t have a name for this feeling nor does he go about naming it. He lets it stay there. He barely feels it most of the time but he knows it’s always there.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Now, in the harsh light of his laptop screen at the ass crack of dawn going on two days of no sleep he realizes what that feeling was. It wasn’t just friendship. It was the start of a blooming love that he can’t fathom what he would do with or without.

Jason could see that now. Finally, some things make sense. Why he was always so ready to be by Percy’s side why everything always led him back his best friend. It made sense before but now it seems so obvious. Of course he was in love. It was the only logical explanation for so many things.

He sighed long and hard taking his glasses off to rub at his eyes. Next question.

 

*~*~*~*

 

* * *

 

**_8.) You drop anything and everything if they need you ASAP._ **

_a.) False_

**_b.) True_ **

* * *

 

 

Jason scoffed at the question. He would do that for any of his friends. He did that for Leo when he had to bust him out of trouble when he accidentally lit a building on fire. He did that for Piper when she accidentally stole a car and for the time when they sneaked out of school so that she could secretly go on set to see her father. He did that for Reyna when she sneaked in after hours to take care of the horses and then when she and Piper started a protest for better animal care within school grounds.

So, Jason would drop anything for his _friends_ because they were his friends and he would do anything for them and he was sure they would do anything for him.

He sighed defeated. He knew he was lying to himself. Not the part about doing anything for his friends. That was true but he knew it was different with Percy. He knew that if Percy called him up right now in the middle of the night he wouldn’t even think about it. There was a different kind of urgency when it came to Percy. It was the same but entirely different. He was always under the impression that it was only because Percy was his best bro. He knew he was lying to himself he just didn’t want to face the facts.

How could he now that they were staring at him in the face?

 

*~*~*~*

 

Jason walked the empty and dark halls of the sports complex on his way to the pool. It was two in the morning and he’s been worried sick since midnight. He should be sleeping right now because he needs to be well rested for tomorrow’s Latin test, a subject wherein if he fails would mean he fails the class but who can care about the right now when your best friend is missing. He opened the doors to the pool to find one person doing laps.

“Percy!” he called out to the boy in the pool. Percy ignored him and continued to do his laps. Jason knew it wouldn’t be that easy but he hoped anyway. He walked over to the edge of the pool to meet Percy who was about to make a turn.

“Percy, stop,” he told his best friend firmly.  Jason must have succeeded in sounding harsh since it gave Percy enough pause to actually stop.

Percy looked up at Jason who crouched down to meet him halfway. Sort of.

“What are you doing here?” Percy panted clearly exhausted but also very determined.

“To get you back to the dorm.”

“I can’t.”

“Yes, you can. Just towel off and we’ll head back before anyone sees.”

“No, I can’t. I have to keep practicing.”

“You need to rest.”

“ _You_ need to rest,” Percy retorted. “Don’t you have your test tomorrow?”

“I do.”

“Then go.”

“No.”

“Jason.”

“Percy.”

“I told you I have to practice.”

“Well past midnight for a swim meet that isn’t for weeks away?”

“Yes.”

“Percy—“

“Jason, just go back to the dorm and leave me alone.” With that Percy kicked off the edge and got back to doing his laps.

“Percy!” he shouted after him.

Percy continued to ignore him and if he thought that was all it took to get Jason off his case then he’s sorely mistaken.

Jason goes to the light switch and turns it on and off and on and off to get Percy’s attention. It works spectacularly.

“Jason!” Percy shouted. “What the hell?!”

“Get out of the pool Percy!” he shouted back.

“Leave me alone, Grace!”

“Not until you’re in bed!”

Jason went back to the edge of the pool but this time he didn’t crouch down. He looked down at Percy looking up at him.

“Come on, Percy, get out of the pool.”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Because I need to practice.”

“ _Practice?_ Percy, you’re already the best the swim team ever had. You don’t need practice. You need sleep. You’re not going to be of use to _anyone_ if you run yourself ragged and burn out.”

Percy just looked at him his eyes set and a little angry. Jason was slightly afraid of what will happen next. He didn’t know if he pushed too far or maybe not far enough.

“You don’t get it,” Percy said finally his tone a mix of anger, frustration, and exasperation. He made to swim away but Jason held onto his arm before he could.

“Then explain,” he said.

“You won’t get it.”

“Try me.”

“Jason, let me go.”

“Get out of the pool.”

“No.” Percy pushed him away a little hard and started to swim away again.

Jason was running out of ideas so he did the last thing that came to mind. He stripped out of his uniform and glasses and jumped into the pool.

“What the fuck, Jason!” Percy said surprised as Jason swam up to him.

“I’m not leaving until you leave.”

“That’s not fair.”

“What you’re doing to yourself is not fair.”

Percy just looked at him and Jason wanted to squirm.

“At least tell me why you need to do this.”

Percy didn’t say anything and wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“Please?”

Percy sighed.

Jason thought that was it, Percy would exit the pool and finally tell him what was wrong because something clearly was, but he was wrong. Percy just swam away from him.

“Jackson!” Jason called out to Percy but he wasn’t listening. Jason went to his last resort.

He swam up to Percy which was a difficult feat in itself since Percy was the fastest swimmer he’s ever seen but exhaustion has caught up with Percy a little since Jason was able to grab on to him and make him forcibly stop.

“AH!” Percy struggled. “Jason, get off!”

“Not until you tell me what’s wrong.”

Percy continued to struggle but Jason just held on.

“What are you trying to prove?”

“You won’t understand.”

“Try me.”

Jason finally let go and Percy looked at him furiously. Percy as intimidating as his reputation but Jason didn’t let himself be deterred.

“Everyone here is waiting for me to fail,” Percy said.

Jason was taken aback where did that come from?

“They see me and they see this delinquent kid who only got here because he was a charity case with a rich dad.”

“No one thinks that.”

“Don’t lie,” Percy said fiercely.

Jason wanted to say that it wasn’t a lie but then he’d be lying again. People talked here and when they talked it was almost always never about something good. He’s heard the rumours flying around now that Percy was actually a student in the school. The words delinquent and trouble maker were by far the tamest ones being used around. It was typical pompous rich kid style bullying and he tried his hardest not to let any of that reach Percy and shut those rumours down but he can’t keep everything from him. Percy was too smart not to be aware of what was being said.

“I don’t think that,” Jason said gently.

“I know.” Percy looked at him. “You’re freezing.”

Jason realized his teeth were chattering. “A little bit.”

Percy sighed and said “Come on. Let’s get out of the pool.”

Jason tried to smile in triumph as he tried very hard to stop shivering.

They were sitting on a bench with Jason wrapped around in a towel and Percy in nothing but his soaked swimming trunks.

“So, was that your plan?” Percy asked. “Get hypothermia to get me out of the pool?”

“Yep,” Jason answered. “And it worked perfectly.”

“You could have gotten sick.”

“ _You_ could have gotten sick.”

“Jason.”

“Bro, listen,” Jason stopped Percy before he could say anything more. “What people say doesn’t matter.”

“I know that.”

“Then why are you doing this?”

“I don’t know,” Percy answered honestly. “It just feels like everyone is expecting to do fail. I know they are. They see me and they think I shouldn’t be here and sometimes it just gets to you. It gets to a point where I want to prove them wrong. I want to show them that I’m here because I’m actually good at what I do. I’m actually here because I deserve to be here.”

Percy picked at part of the towel lying between them on the bench.

“I just wanted to prove to these stuck up snobby rich kids that I’m not as useless as they think I am,” Percy finished.

“I understand.”

“You do?”

“Yeah,” Jason nodded sincerely.

Percy looked like he believed him.

“Let’s go to sleep.”

“Fine.”

Jason wanted to whoop with joy but settled for a smile instead. He wanted to hug Percy right there and then but he thought against it. Words were enough. It was enough for now. He was just happy he got to be there for Percy and was extra happy that Percy let him.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Jason looked back on that memory and remembered the feeling of holding Percy and not letting go until he didn’t feel like he’s undeserving of the good things that happened to him. He wanted to hold him and never let go and that feeling scared him now. He’s been in love with his best friend for a while wasn’t he?

 

*~*~*~*

 

Jason was a little too late to the call and he’s feeling guilty and maybe something else he doesn’t have time for. It was sometime during Spring Break and he was busy doing something he can’t even remember. All he knew was that he didn’t have his phone and missed about 10 missed calls and 30 unread messages from Percy.

He panicked at first when he saw the messages and thought of only the worst. He then found out that Percy just needed help with his sister and 12 of her friends in a sleepover that may go wrong in any minute and he needed back up because two adults were always better than one.

He called him back immediately. Percy answered on the fifth ring.

“Hey, Jason,” Percy said there was a vague shrill screaming of 13 little toddlers. “What’s up?”

“Bro, I just got your messages I’m so sorry—“ he started to say but Percy interrupted with a laugh. “What?”

“No, dude, it’s fine. Everything’s under control now,” Percy assured him. “Annabeth was free and she came over. She over here right now actually. Annabeth say hi to Jason.”

“Hi Jason!” Annabeth said sounding like she was far away with the screaming girls.

“Hey,” Jason said and turned back to Percy. “Hey, man, I can still come back and help I could be there like 30 minutes?”

“No, bro, it’s cool. No need. I have Annabeth here,” Percy said.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, we got it under control.” A crashing noise could be heard then more shrill screaming. “Kind of. Okay. Gotta go bye!”

Percy hanged up the phone and Jason was left looking at the phone in his hand.

Jason felt, in order, relieved that Percy had Annabeth helping him, guilty that he couldn’t be there for him this time and weird because he felt like he being replaced. He ponders for a moment about why he would feel that way and then he tells himself that they’re friends how could he replace him when they were just friends.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Jason wanted to suffocate in the feeling of frustration because _how could he miss jealousy_? He knew now that he was feeling jealous of Annabeth because she was there for Percy when he couldn’t and it sucks.

“This sucks,” Jason said to the empty apartment.

The apartment, thankfully, did not answer him.

 

 

*~*~*~*

 

* * *

 

**_9.) You often find yourselves in very domestic situations._ **

_a.) False_

**_b.) True_ **

* * *

 

Jason looked at the last question for a second before answering. Of course they would sometimes act domestic. They’ve kind of been living together for years. It was only natural. But then he realizes he wants those domestic moments to last forever.  

That’s selfish he thinks for a moment. He’s thought about the future though and that future always involved Percy somehow in some way. He’s the kind of guy who daydreams about what to tell his future grandkids one day when their parents are off to god knows where. He’s the kind of guy to dream about getting lazy Sundays with his future spouse after 10 years of marriage. That’s just his thing. When he gets into relationships he wants it to be forever. He likes the idea of future domesticity with someone.

To his credit he didn’t actually actively daydream about lazy Sundays with his best friend. Maybe if he did then he wouldn’t be having this crisis now.

He remembers a couple of scenarios where he might have given it a passing thought.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Jason, Percy, Percy’s sister, and Mrs O’Leary were all out on a walk to the park. They were going to meet up with everyone to have a little picnic because it was very rare for them to be all in New York at the same time. They also loved Percy’s little sister to bits so of course she had to come along and Mrs O’Leary was there just because.

Jason and Percy decided to meet up beforehand so he could help with carrying the picnic stuff Mrs Jackson made for them to take to the picnic.

“You didn’t have to come all the way here,” Percy said as they packed the sandwiches and various finger foods into a backpack.

“Yeah, but I wanted to. It’s because I’m polite,” he reasoned.

“You’re _so_ polite.”

“It’s why your mom likes me best.”

“No, my mom likes Annabeth best.”

“How dare you say that to me?” he threw a grape at Percy who caught it in his mouth.

“It’s the truth,” Percy said as around the grape.

“How did you do that?”

“I have great reflexes.”

“Where’s your sister by the way?”

As if on cue a little girl came screaming down the kitchen chanting “Park! Park! Park!” with a giant dog at her heels. She made a lap around the kitchen then ran into the living room then made another lap in the kitchen. Percy caught her just before she went back to the living room and lifted her up.

“You ready to go to the park?” Percy asked.

“Mrs O’Leary too!”

“Of course. Mrs O’Leary too.” His best friend turned to him. “Ready to go?”

“Yep,” he smiled and shouldered the backpack and Mrs O’Leary’s leash.

He bent down and fixed the leash to the dog. He didn’t realise Percy and his sister was watching him.

“You’re really good with her,” Percy commented.

“I’m a dog person.” He shrugged. “Also, your dog is like really friendly.”

Mrs O’Leary barked happily acknowledging the compliment.

Alone in the Jackson’s apartment with Percy, a dog, and a child. It was very domestic. Although at the time he didn’t notice. At the time he didn’t realize how comfortable he felt at that moment. It fit perfectly in one of Jason’s fantasies of the future. Only it wasn’t the future it was better because it happened.

 

*~*~*~*

 

They were setting up Jason’s Christmas tree for Jason’s first Christmas in his first apartment. A lot of firsts as Percy commented.

“So, your first Christmas tree in your first apartment for your first Christmas,” Percy said as he threw blue tinsel at his too big tree.

“You’re a horrible decorator,” he told him.

“And yet you still asked for my help.”

“I was asking if you could help carry the tree inside,” Jason said as he tried to even out Percy’s haphazard decorating.

“I can’t believe it,” Percy exclaimed in mock hurt. “I’m just _muscle_ to you? I’m hurt.”

Jason could feel a smile blooming on his face. He threw some tinsel at Percy’s general direction.  

“It’s going to be like that is it?” Percy threw a candy cane at him.

“Yes.” He threw a string of candy corn at his best friend who caught it and started eating it. “Stop eating my decorations!”

“Why are your decorations edible?!”

“I don’t know!”

They ended up throwing Christmas decorations at each other then at the tree. The tree ended up looking like Christmas cheer threw up all over a tree that was too big to fit its corners.

“It looks good.”

“Of course it does,” he said smiling. “We decorated it.”

“Hey, bro,” Percy said.

“Yeah?”

They spent the rest of the night decorating the rest of the small apartment. They managed better this time. They put garland around the windows, they put wreaths on the doors, stockings above the fireplace, weirdly Christmas specific plates and utensils, then Percy bought him a snow globe of the Empire State building to be put on top of the fireplace. The room looked tastefully cheered with the Christmas Spirit. Jason thought distantly about what they were going to do next year. Would they spend it here in his apartment or with Percy’s family?

Then he wondered when he thought of them as a _them_. He knew he was always welcome at the Jackson-Blofis’s and Percy was always welcome wherever Jason spent his holidays. After that first Christmas together they just haven’t spent any of the holidays apart.

They were best friends. They spend their Christmases together and hopefully they’d spent all of their Christmases together. Jason just wants the people he loves in his life forever was that so bad right? All thoughts of doubt and the possibility that what he’s thinking is something deeper than just best friendship vanished when Percy said “So, Mom says she wants us to spend next Christmas with her. Not just like Christmas but actually Christmas day from morning to evening.”

 _He’s been thinking about it too_ , Jason thought. It made his chest lighter somehow.

He gave Percy the affirmative and wondered idly when they started becoming a package deal. He liked the idea tremendously.

There only decoration that still wasn’t up in the apartment was a sprig of mistletoe.

He was toying with it when Percy took notice.

“Where are you going to put that?” Percy asked from beside him on the couch.

“Not sure.”

“You can put it above your bed.”

“That’s a little bit presumptuous don’t you think?”

“Or the balcony door.”

“Sounds like something a playboy would do.”

“The bathroom door.”

“Gross.”

“Above the front door.”

“So people could awkwardly kiss each other when they come in? No, thanks.”

“Above the kitchen entryway?”

“Better.” Jason was about to get up when Percy plucked the mistletoe from his hand and walked over the kitchen entry.

“Hey!” Jason said when Percy took the mistletoe from him.

“Hey, yourself,” Percy said over his shoulder.

Jason followed him saying, “I should be the one to put it above the mistletoe since I’m taller than you.”

“It’s barely an inch!” Percy complained.

“It’s still an inch,” Jason said smugly.

They successfully hung the mistletoe up at the kitchen entry way with both of them standing directly below it.

*~*~*~*

 

Percy was out grocery shopping with Jason. Percy was secretly trying to put all blue related food item he could find and then giving him the puppy dog eyes when he would putting it back.

“That’s not going to work on me bro,” Jason said as he tried not to give in.

“Worth a shot,” Percy shrugged.

Percy was with him because he knows what to buy to take care of one’s brand new apartment. Jason had the misfortune of growing up rich and being raised rich. He honestly doesn’t know what to buy at the grocery store for the upkeep of his new place. His father insisted on a housekeeper to come by Jason wanted to buy a few things just to make sure he doesn’t live like a total slob.

Jason was googling things when Percy offered his services.

“It’s not that hard to shop for supplies bro,” Percy said as they pushed a cart around.

“Of course it isn’t because you’re helping me,” Jason replied.

Percy chuckled at that and bumped his shoulder. “See, Grace, you are _so_ getting sweet on me.”

Jason rolled his eyes fondly. “Shut up and get me some toilet paper.”

“Yes, sir,” Percy mocked saluted and winked.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Jason just had his first dinner party in his first apartment. Everyone, who was close enough to go to New York, came for the dinner party celebrating their almost adulthood. It was fun having everyone around joking, telling stories about their new experiences, recounting stories about the embarrassing things they’ve done years before.

It felt like this new apartment could be more than just a convenient place to sleep for college. With his friends here, the warm familiarity he found in the city, and Percy’s presence this place was starting to feel like home.

He was now currently washing up the dishes after everyone passed out somewhere in the living room. Percy was helping him.

They did the dishes in relative silence. It was one of those comforting one where they didn’t say anything because there wasn’t anything that needs to be said. There might have been a little bit of soap slashing along the way but that was normal.

“You should do this again,” Percy said as he dried the dishes.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

*~*~*~*

None of them noticed the potential of that moment and Jason was now berating himself at the missed opportunity. He’d laugh at the absurdity of it because of course only they would miss an opportunity like that without even an acknowledgement that something potentially significant could pass.

What really gets to Jason right now is the fact that there were so many moments like that. There was the time Jason accidentally burned his hand on the stove and bandaged them up, there was a time he fell asleep on Percy’s shoulder, and there were times where Percy fell asleep on his.

He recalls one in particular now, hazily. It happened back at boarding school.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Percy and Reyna were carrying him up the steps back to his room.

“You should know better than that Jason,” Reyna scolded as they climbed up the stairs.

Jason must have grumbled something back because Reyna scoffed at him.

Percy said nothing.

Jason’s head was lolling from side to side as he was carried to his room. He felt like dead weight and he probably looked liked it too. He’s been over doing things lately for college applications and he might have just a little bit passed out from exhaustion in the library.

He couldn’t really recall anything but he did remember the worry in both Reyna and Percy’s faces.

“Jason, are you listening to me?” Reyna whispered.

“I don’t think he has the energy for a lecture right now, Reyna,” Percy said. “How about we put him to bed first and then you can chew him out all you like.”

“I suppose,” Reyna agreed. “But you concur that what he did was very stupid.”

“So, stupid,” Percy nodded. “You know Jason for such a smart guy you sure do some pretty stupid things.”

 _Finally, something we can all agree about_ , Jason thought smiling a bit. He felt a small tired laugh come out of him.

“What are we going to do with you bro?” Percy asked shifting his hold on Jason so he could hold him up by himself as Reyna opened the door to Jason’s room.

Somehow, Percy manoeuvred him so that he was now being carried bridal style. His head tucked into Percy’s neck.

He remembered being carefully put down on his bed.

“I have to leave now before the teachers find out I was in the boys’ dorm,” Reyna told Percy. “I trust you will take care of him?”

“Don’t worry Reyna, I got this.” Percy gave her a reassuring smile.

Reyna nodded and gave him a smile in return.

“Good night, Reyna.”

“Good night, Percy. Jason.”

Jason mumbled something that may have been night night.

Reyna exited the room and closed the door. Percy looked at Jason probably already sleeping and sighed. He removed Jason’s glasses gently and put it on the bed side table.

“Sleep tight, bro,” Percy said and left the room as well.

Then and only then did Jason really fall to a dreamless sleep.

 

*~*~*~*

 

He laughed at himself in a self-deprecating fashion. Anyone with eyes could see that he’d fallen which was probably why he wore glasses.

Suddenly there was an ache in his chest. The signs have been so obvious. Then a fresh fear sets up on him. So, obvious in fact that what if Percy knows. What if Percy knew that he was in love with him even before he did? What if he knew and he just didn’t want to do anything about it because he didn’t feel the same way? What if?

He really wanted to talk to someone about this and it frustrates him that the person he wants to talk to is the same person he needs to talk about.

Jason sighed dejectedly. He finishes the rest of his work for his deadline without interruptions or procrastination. He closed his laptop and went straight to bed. He thinks maybe tomorrow would be better.

 

*~*~*~*

 

**Two weeks after the life altering realization**

 

Jason has been coping well after he realized he was head over heels smack dab totally in love with his best friend. He thinks he’s been doing well. It was a good thing Percy has been busy recently with various amount of school work that has been piling up on him while he was out travelling for their out of town swim meets.

He missed him sure but he was thankful to get some space after his mind blowing world upside downing realization. It was good that he had space. He had time to think about what he was going to do about it. He had two weeks to think about it and he still hasn’t decided on what to do. He was on his way to Annabeth’s Christmas Party because she just got her place ready and she wanted to have a fun Christmas with everyone and by everyone she means literally _everyone._

He got dressed in an orange holiday sweater and put on a proper New York winter coat that he later realized was Percy’s.

When he got to Annabeth’s Piper, Leo, and his sister were already there.

“Jason,” Annabeth greeted with a smile then looked at him curiously.

“Hey,” he greeted back and then when she gave him the look he asked “What?”

“Sorry,” Annabeth said shaking her head a little. “I just thought you’d bring Percy with you but I remembered he’s on his flight back to New York right now.”

“Oh, yeah.” He hoped his sudden awkwardness wouldn’t translate into his actions. Either it didn’t or Annabeth was just too nice to point it out. Annabeth was always nice like that.

“Come in! Come in!” She ushered him inside her spacious loft and took the gifts from him to put under the tree.

Thalia went up to him first and gave him the tightest of bear hugs. She looked good, her hair was shorter than he’s ever seen it coiffed into a swirl like Mohawk.

“Hey, Thalia,” he squeaked as he was squeezed.

“I haven’t seen you in for so long!” she looked him up and down. “You’re so tall now!”

“I missed you too.” He smiled affectionately.

Then he was ambushed by Leo and Piper.

“Jason!”

“Superman!”

Piper tackled him into a hug and Leo piled on, they almost fell to the floor. Jason for the time being let himself be drawn to conversation and let himself be distracted by the happenings of his friends’ lives. He let himself forget just for a moment that any minute now Percy was going to come into that door and make his heart stop and he knew he won’t be able to hide anything. He missed his friends so much and he didn’t realize it until they were right here around the living room table trading stories like they were back at summer camp and not years later all grown up.

A few moments later Annabeth was in the kitchen preparing the dinner and preventing Leo from starting a fire while Thalia filled them in about the different delicacies she ate while out travelling with the huntresses, which left him and Piper alone in the living room catching up.

Piper settled her drink down on the coffee table and fixed him with a look.

“What?”

“You’re hiding something from me,” Piper said narrowing her eyes at him. She looked like Jason a puzzle she was trying to figure out.

He choked. “I am not.”

Piper smirked smugly as if he just proved her point. He probably just did. “Come on, Superman, spill.”

Jason began to blush lightly and it was probably obvious to Piper. “It’s nothing.”

“You’ve been off all afternoon, Jason,” Piper told him. “What is it?”

The last part was said with such concern that Jason could only sigh and say in a very small voice. “It’s personal.”

She patted his hand and said “Come on; let’s go somewhere more private to talk.”

The more private place to talk was apparently on the bay window at the far side of the living room farthest away from the kitchen. The view was spectacular from up where they were sitting and he said so.

“Stop admiring the architecture that’s Annabeth’s thing,” she scolded him playfully. “Now, tell me what’s going on with you.”

He looked Piper in her kaleidoscopic eyes; he knew he was no match for that look Piper gave him. He was always a sucker for those eyes. That was one of the reasons he fell for her in the first place.

He told her about what he was dealing with the past two weeks without specifics. He told her how he had discovered some new feelings. He told her that he had no idea what to do with them and that if he did do something about it might ruin a very important part of his life. A part of his life that he didn’t, ever, want to live without. It felt like a small weight was lifted off his shoulders being able to tell Piper this even if it wasn’t everything.

“It’s kind of weird to tell you about this person I just realized I’m in love with,” Jason said after his confession.

“What’s weird about telling your ex-girlfriend that you’re in love with someone?” Piper teased.

She pushed at his shoulder playfully.

“Jason, we’re friends who just happen to have dated before. It happens. You know you can tell me anything,” she told him sincerely.

He knew it to be true and believed her. “I know. It’s just... I haven’t told anyone that before.”

“That’s okay,” she said. “You’re going to be fine. No matter what happens.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“You’re in love Jason. I know all about love,” she assured with a wink.

Jason felt a lot better after that.

A few hours later a couple of more people came in the door some of them he didn’t know like the man named Carter and his sister Sadie, apparently Annabeth and Percy met them while the siblings were out vacationing in New York. Then Annabeth’s cousin Magnus and some of his friends. The party was starting to liven up the more people came into the door.

Jason cornered off on the couch listening to a man named Blitzen who was telling about his adventure in some foreign country to get some unique fabric.

He was so engrossed in the story he barely noticed Percy approached his side.

“Hey bro,” Percy greeting him with a bright smile that maybe made Jason’s blush a little. “Long time no fist bump.”

“Bro!” He caught Percy in a hug and he responded just as enthusiastically.

The whole dinner part of the night was spent talking about their lives and what was happening. Jason sat next to Percy and he hoped that no one would notice how he blushed every time they would accidentally touch. He expected things to be worse when he saw Percy again in person. He didn’t expect how normal he would act. It was just like before that damned Buzzfeed quiz. Before he knew he was in love with the person right next to him. It wasn’t different because he might have just realized it now but he has been in love with his best friend for way before he encountered that quiz. He was a little bit in love with him then and it was now all catching up with him. He was so very in love and he hoped that, if Percy didn’t or couldn’t feel the same way, it wouldn’t ruin the thing they had now.

After dinner Percy was talking to Hazel and Frank and Jason found himself alone with Piper in the kitchen pouring themselves some wine.

“It’s Percy isn’t it,” Piper said with no preamble whatsoever.

Jason spluttered and choked on his wine. “How could you possibly have known that? Was I that obvious?”

Piper grabbed a napkin and passed it over to him. “Relax. It wasn’t obvious to anyone not paying a close look.”

“Oh,” he said relieved.

“So, it’s been him all along?”

“Look, it’s not like that. It’s like I told you before,” he explained. “I didn’t know I loved him like that before that stupid quiz and now it’s all I can think about. It’s like all these years I’ve been falling for him little by little and now I’m in too deep and I don’t know what to do.”

He groaned in frustration and swiped a hand over his face skewing his glasses a bit.

“What do I do, Pipes?” he asked her desperately.

She smiled sympathetically and set his glasses on straight. “You tell him.”

“Is that my only option?”

“You can _not_ tell him and run away from your feelings like a coward.”

“That sounds promising.”

“Jason!” She elbowed him slightly.

“I was kidding!” He sighed accepted his fate. “I'm going to have to tell him aren't I?”

“Yeah.” She put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Tomorrow,” he promised.

“Jason,” she said warningly the comforting hand turned into a less comforting one.

“It's Christmas, Pipes,” he reasoned. “I'll tell him tomorrow. Promise.”

Piper seemed to be satisfied with that for the moment and they talked about something else as they exited the kitchen and back to the party.

After a couple of conversations with other people he, unsurprisingly, finds himself alone with Percy by the bay window. They were talking about what happened while Percy was away while Jason listened and tried not get a pine-y look on his face. Jason was noticing now that completely went over his before he had that life altering, mind boggling, eye opening realization of his feelings. He always noticed the way Percy's eyes lit up when he talked about the things he was passionate about, but now he felt he could finally  appreciate it.  Jason was scared that his feelings would get in the way of their friendship, but he knew that if it didn't all work out for the better then he'll have memories of this. He'll remember the way Percy looked at him with a quirked smile and sparkling eyes and he thinks maybe he can live with that.

Percy was telling him all about his swim meet and Jason wished he was there to see it.

“I know,” Percy smiled at him.

Jason’s breath caught a little.

“So, what have you been up to while I was away?”

“The usual.”

“That’s specific.”

Jason grinned at the teasing. He thought he would betray himself and say something stupid but Percy beat him to it.

“I know it’s crazy but I kind of missed you,” Percy said bashfully.

Jason felt his heart swell and his chest ached a little. He met Percy’s eyes hesitantly trying not to show how pleased he was that after only a couple of weeks apart Percy missed him as much as Jason did.

“It’s not,” he assured. “I missed you too.”

Percy chuckled giving him a crinkly eyed smile as he drank a little of the champagne.

Jason had a great time and from time to time during the evening his eyes would wander looking for where Percy was and then linger for a moment but he made sure it wasn’t a moment too long. He wasn’t quite ready to get caught yet.

The party turned well into the night and Jason offered his place for Percy to stay in if he was too tired to make it all the way back to his parents’ house.

Percy gave him a tired grin and said “Thanks bro.”

While walking the cold streets of the city they chatted idly about random things.

“Hey.” Percy looked at Jason. “That’s my coat right?”

Jason felt embarrassed and tried to hide behind his scarf. “Uh, yeah.”

“It looks good on you.”

They got to Jason’s apartment and Percy passed out on the couch immediately even before Jason could offer his bed.

He looks at Percy in the darkness of his apartment with the light from the city streaming in. Jason wondered how he could tell Percy how he felt for him. Where he could find the courage to actually voice out what he’s been feeling all this time. All along.

Jason wants to kiss him suddenly and wasn’t that just great. He brushes the hair out of Percy’s sleeping face and looks closely at his best friend’s serenely handsome face.

Before he could talk himself out of it he kisses Percy’s forehead lightly his heart beating rapidly all the while. He pulls back a little bit and thinks about what he wanted and what he could give the man lying on his couch sleeping soundly. Or so he thought.

“What are you doing?” Percy asked not opening his eyes.

Jason almost jumped out of his skin. He froze. He didn’t know what to do.

“Nothing,” he whispered.

“Did you just kiss me?”

He swallowed. He didn’t know if Percy was angry and he was scared he just ruined the best thing in his life. “Maybe.”

Percy said nothing for a moment and Jason didn’t know if he wanted to cry, break down, or die on the spot. He didn’t know what he would if things went badly. He didn’t know how he could survive his best friend in the whole world hating him. Being disgusted by him.

Finally, Percy opened his eyes and Jason stopped breathing.

“Well, your aim sucks,” Percy said and pulled him in to kiss him firmly on the lips.

Everything froze. If Jason was frozen before he was now completely made of stone. He felt his brain melt and leak out of his ears. He could feel his heart burst with such happiness that he wanted to cry and maybe he was. He hoped he wasn’t but he was just so happy.

Percy pulled away just slightly so he could say, “Better right?”

“So much better,” he breathed and kiss _him_ this time. They kissed again and they shared caresses and soft touches and looks of unbelievable fondness. They kissed over and over and over again and Jason has never felt happier than he was in Percy’s arms right then.

They city outside the small apartment filled the room where they shared more soft kisses. They were content to hold each other for now. _For now_.

“I can’t believe it took us this long,” Percy smiled into one kiss.

“Me neither,” Jason said.

Light touches, just mapping out each other, getting a taste of what they didn’t think they could have all along. Looking into each other’s eyes getting lost, getting found, then getting lost again. It was a strange sensation for Jason to look at someone he has known most of his life, he has loved most of his life, and see him in a new light. It was strange. It was good. It was better.

“We should sleep now, I think,” Jason whispered afraid to break whatever quiet peace has settled upon them.

“Yeah,” Percy agreed eyes sparkling in the small light of the apartment.

“Wait,” he said before Percy pulled him in for another kiss.

“What?”

“I promised Piper that I have to tell you something.”

“What?”

“I’m in love with you.”

Percy smiled his eyes lighting up with awe, happiness, and was that _love?_ And then he kissed him again not for the last time that night.

 

*~*~*~*

 

They woke up in bed together with the possibility of figuring out how this new development could lead it will only lead to good things. He could tell.

“You’re laughing at me,” Jason whined. He was just recounting the story of how he realized his feeling for his best friend and now Percy was laughing at him.

“I’m not,” Percy chortled wiping a tear from his eye.

Jason hit him with a pillow.

“Hey! No fair,” Percy said still holding down laughter.

Jason pouted and Percy kissed it away. They pulled away smiling because yeah, they can kiss each other now.

Percy held his face gently and said “I think it’s cute.”

“You’re not just trying to make me feel better?”

“Can’t I do both?”

“You can do both.” Jason smiled taking in Percy’s sleep rumpled look. “How about you?”

“Me?”

“You.”

Percy smiled at him brightly and Jason wondered how he didn’t see it sooner. It doesn’t matter he sees it now and he thanks that stupid Buzzfeed quiz for making him see the light.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> If you liked it tell your friends and leave a kudos and a comment!  
> If you hated it tell your enemies and leave a comment lying about how much you _don't_ hate it.
> 
> Either way you spin it please leave a comment because I have a very fragile idea of self worth.
> 
>  if you guys wanna hit me up for more of this universe feel free to [here](ididntwanttobeahalfblood.tumblr.com/ask)  
> Update: Fixed the death thing thanks for pointing it out and to the other who didnt omg y would u play me like this
> 
> if you guys wanna buy me a [ ko-fi ](http://ko-fi.com/A6689SE) bc im laptop broke down and i need help that'd be cool too


End file.
